Trials of a Mother Guardian
by XV-Dragon
Summary: She ran away fur years ago, but now she is back with her four year old daughter in tow. now she must rebuld her life while facing challenges of both past and present.
1. Escape to Home

AN: I had sudden inspiration for this story and had to write it before I lost the idea. I hope you all enjoy my newest fic (updates maybe slow because of work on my other stories)

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Disney does.

---

Chapter 1: Escape To Home

A lone figure with the hood of their sweatshirt up, hiding their face and gender, with a small slumbering child on their lap stared out the window of the bus they were on. It was pouring out, which brought back memories for the person. 'It was raining like this when I first came to this town as well.' The lone figure thought as she felt the child on their lap stir.

"Mommy, are we their yet." The sleepy voice of a young girl asked, making her mother looked down at her child and say, "Almost sweetheart." The child was a four-year-old girl with red hair and brown eyes. The girl's clothes were worn but still perfectly usable, but you could tell both mother and daughter were having hard times at the moment.

A few minutes later, the bus pulled into the station and the woman grabbed three bags from off the floor. In one bag were the few toys and books the young girl had and in the others were the pair's clothes. Despite being three bags, the woman was easily able to hold them on one shoulder, not because of being very strong, bit because there was so few to carry.

They could not afford much, not with the way things were going for the last four years. The woman's boyfriend had tried to support his future family, but the constant failures to keep a job made him grow bitter and blame the woman and child for it all.

'Never mind it was him who said we should run away together after our families reacted rather badly to the news of me be being pregnant. What happened to the man I loved? The one who wrote a song just for me and the one was by my side for all those challenges I had to face?' The woman thought as she held her daughter's hand and got off the bus.

The woman was unsure where to go, even thought she chose this city for a reason. After what happened four years ago and then running away in response to it all, she did not think there was any place left for her here. But she also knew it was her daughter's only hope though and if that was the case, the woman would walk bare foot through hell if it meant her little girl would have a chance at happiness.

As the pair walked through the rainy streets, the woman took in the familiar sights. Not much had changed in the last four years, so that meant the woman knew city like the back of her hand. That would make it easy to get around while the mother and child search for a dry safe place to rest for a while.

Ever since they had ran away from their 'home' two days ago, the woman had not slept even in the slightest bit. It was like she was to afraid her former boyfriend would magically appear out of know where and snatch away her daughter while she slept.

'Not that he can do magic anymore, but I won't take that chance.' The exhausted mother thought as gently pulled her daughter away from looking inside a restaurant window. Both were starving, but the mother had no money for food, not enough for a proper meal anyway.

It took most of the money the woman had to pay for the bus tickets to get to this city, so the best the woman could do for food was probably a bag of chips and maybe a soda. Not a very filling or healthy meal for even one person, let alone two. The place the woman and child were heading two was probably their only hope.

It took an hour on foot to reach their destination and the young girl was looking as worn out as her mother was feeling right now. The mother knew her daughter was probably not going to be able to walk much further, so she scooped the girl up in one arm and holstered the bags in the other before heading into the building.

Much to the mother's dismay, the elevator had an out of order sign on it, meaning the exhausted woman needed to climb several flight of stairs to reach the floor they needed. 'Come on body, just a little further.' The woman mentally told herself and started the long walk up.

By the time the woman reach the desired floor, her vision was becoming very blurry from both lack of food and sleep. It took everything she had left to reach the door she needed, put her daughter down and knock. After minute the door opened to reveal a woman with long black hair and brown eyes and looked curiously at the mother and child before her.

"Mom…please…help." The hooded woman pleaded in a whisper, before she finally collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing the woman heard was her daughter calling out "Mommy!"

---

Susan Vandom stared in shock when she heard the plea for helped. It took her moment to compute the plea as she watched the woman pass out in front of her and watched the small child try and wake her mother up.

'It couldn't be!' Susan thought as she quickly knelt down and pulled the hood off, revealing a messy mop of short red hair and badly bruised face. Susan gasped in horror at this sight and quickly tried to get the unconscious woman in side.

"Don't touch my mommy!" The four year old nearly screamed as she tried to protect her mother, but Susan just ignored the tiny fists beating on her side. It took all Susan's strength to half carry half drag unconscious woman inside and place her on the couch.

After Susan got the redheaded woman's shoes off and placed a blanket over her body, Susan turned to face the child who was vainly and needlessly trying to protect her mother. "Now you stop that right now young lady or grandma is going to spank you!" Susan stated in firm yet gentle manner, making the child stop instantly.

"Grandma?" The small girl asked in a confused tone of voice, which made Susan smile as she scooped the little girl up in her arms. "That's right sweetie, I'm your grandma. That's why your mommy came here. I hope that means she is no longer mad at me." Susan replied as rocker the young girl back and fourth.

"Why would mommy be mad at you?" The little girl asked ash e looked at her grandma's sad face. Before Susan could reply though, the small girl's stomach let out loud growl, clearly displaying her hunger.

Susan was grateful for the opening for a change of subject, thought grew very concerned at the volume of the grumbling sound. 'Have they not been able to eat?' Susan thought worriedly as she took her granddaughter towards the kitchen.

"I think someone needs something to eat." Susan teased her granddaughter as placed the young girl down and went over to cupboard and took out some peanut butter and strawberry jam. Susan quickly whipped up some sandwiches and gave her granddaughter a glass of milk, smiling at the happy expression on her granddaughter's face.

"Eat up sweetie." Susan said and watched her daughter dig in. The new grandmother was a bit scared at the fast pace her granddaughter was eating at, but chose not ask about it. It would be best to ask the redhead on the couch about that in private.

'Will, what happened to you?' Susan asked in her mind as she glanced towards the living room before turning back to the child across from her and asked an important question. "What's your name sweetie?" Susan asked so she actually knew her granddaughter's name.

"Willow." The young girl replied in an absentminded manner, she was more interesting in the sandwich in front of her then talking. Susan smiled at the name; it seemed that her granddaughter was more and more like a clone of her daughter by the minute.

'I can't see any of the father in her. Will at least got Tony's hair color; Willow the other hand seems to have gained nothing from her own father.' Susan contemplated as she watched Willow finish her meal.

After Willow was done, Susan gave the young girl a bath, complete with bubbles, which was to the redhead's delight. Susan laughed as she watched her granddaughter dive under the water and come back with thick layer of soupy foam on top of her head.

Once the bath done it was time for the dreaded nap, but Susan was experienced with dealing with a much more stubborn redhead then her granddaughter, so tricking the young girl into 'just laying down' for five minutes and telling a bed time story put Willow out like a light.

Of course, the fact that Willow shared her mother's obsession frogs helped a bit. The young girl could not help but under the frog themed blanket and gaze at the all the frog related items in the room. Susan did not have the heart to get rid of Will's old things after Will ran away, so the room was just as the older redhead left it. (With the exception of all the dirt laundry being picked up)

Susan then went back to the front room to stand watch over her own daughter until she woke up. 'Oh Will, if I had only kept a cooler head four years ago, you might not be in this condition right now.' Susan silently cried in her mind, blaming herself for letting Will end up like this.

The news of her little girl being pregnant at sixteen had blinded sided Susan and the older Vandom reacted poorly to the situation. The two had fought viciously before Will got fed up, marched into her room and stuffed a few stuffed frogs and some clothes into a bag and marched out of the apartment.

Susan remembered scream after Will to never bother coming back, but the woman did not truly mean it. They were just words of anger that Susan regretted, but by the time Susan had calmed down enough to seek Will out, both Will and Matt had left Heatherfield, leaving no clue to where they went.

As Susan knelt down next to her daughter, the dark haired woman made vow to be there for Will and Willow from now on. The eldest Vandom would do everything in her power to help the other two have a much better life from now on.

'And if Matt Olsen dares to show his face around here, I'll kill him!' Susan swore as she sat down in a chair nearest to the couch and stroked her slumbering hair in a comforting manner.

---

It was late evening when Will finally started to wake up. She still felt to very weak, but at least she had could think a bit more clearly. But that meant she was only more confused to be laying on something soft and wrapped in a blanket.

"Will, how are you feeling?" Will heard the voice of her mother asked, making Will try to sit up, but was forced back down by a gentle push. "None of that sweet heart, you're in no condition to get up." Will heard mother voice again and the redhead finally tried to open her eyes.

Will was greeted wit the sight of her mother smiling face, which made Will feel more at ease then she had been in almost a year. "Mom you…helped me. I thought you hated me." Will said weakly, both glad and shocked since she remembered her mother's final words from four years ago.

Susan smiled sadly at her daughter as she gently caressed Will's cheek, taking care to not put too much pressure the bruises. "I sorry about what happened Will. Parents tend to react badly when they hear their still teenage and unmarried daughter is pregnant. It does not excuse what I said, but I am truly sorry." Susan said as tears started to form in her eyes, which Will mirrored as well.

"I…wasn't being to kind either mom. Not when I…you know." Will replied a tried to avoid using and forbidden topics for a second time. Susan understood what her daughter was hinting at, since Susan had been a young mother as well.

Of course, Susan was twenty-two when she had Will, a bit of a difference from Will being sixteen, but it still gave the redhead some serious ammo during the argument four years ago.

"We both said things we did not really mean Will. Lets worry about what's happening now, mainly these." Susan said as gently touched Will's face as a way of gesturing to bruises.

Will was a bit reluctant to say anything but knew her mother would only press the issue, so the redheaded woman relented to her mother's will. "It started a year ago. Matt had been trying to hit it big in the music industry ever since we ran away, but every time he got close someone even better popped up and made him go back to square one. He became bitter and started…hurting me. When he tried go after Willow though, I freaked out and stopped him. After that I took what money I had and got us back here on the first bus I could get." Will explained as gave her mother the basic story of what happened.

There was a brief silence after Will finished her story, which ended when Will asked, "Where is Willow? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Will, she been taking a nap for the last few hours. You both were so exhausted when you arrive I'm surprised you woke up so soon." Susan told her daughter, recalling how hungry the young girl had been earlier and made the woman wonder how starved Will must be.

"Why don't I get you something to eat? You must be hungry after such a long trip." Susan said and headed for the kitchen to go grabbed some stew she had but on a few hours ago, knowing Will would need it when she woke up.

The food seemed to help Will recover a bit more of her strength, but after being awake for more the forty-eight hours, Will was still going need a lot more sleep before she was fully recovered.

"Sweet dreams Will." Susan said as she kissed Will on the forehead as Will drifted back to sleep. Susan could tell Will was going to have her first peaceful night's sleep in a long time, something the dark haired woman knew Will needed.

'I wonder how her friends will react at hearing she is back in town? I hope it turns out well, Will is going to need their help I bet.' Susan concluded in her mind as she watched over daughter once again.

---

Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought.


	2. Rebuilding Her Life

Chapter 2: Rebuilding Her Life

AN: Here is chapter 2 at last folks, sorry for the long wait, was finishing the last few chapters to one of my other fics called War for Meridian's Throne.

Once again, no beta reader for this, I want to make this my first solo fic and see if I can avoid making too many mistakes on my own. Hopefully, I can avoid have too many mistakes.

Now I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the first chapter: DadaWars, Lil chap welsh nd proud, an0n, Lily887787, steve rogers, AngelKat7, Violent Pixie, Midnight librarian, CaptainThomas, famartin, Lily312, Sokai, KnightofFaerun, Philip Gipson, WITCHGRL12

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H. (wish I did though, then we would have a season 3)

Chapter 2: Rebuilding Her Life

The next morning, Will woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes in the air. 'That smells so good.' The still weak redhead thought as she got up and headed for the kitchen. It felt good to be home again, though Will still feared the challenges to come, mainly confronting her friends again.

Will had left the Heart of Candracar behind when she and Matt ran away, so they at least still had the source of their power, but lost their leader and friend. Will was sure the other Guardians would be furious with her when they saw her again. They would probably drag Will to Candracar to face the Oracle and the Council.

The thing was thought, Will was not scared facing the Oracle or the Council. She was scared of setting foot in Candracar itself. Matt made Will swear on the power of Candracar to never use magic again, when they left Heatherfield. But when Will defended Willow from Matt's attack, the desperate young mother called on her Quintessence power to zap her former boyfriend into submission.

Will had broken her vow and now knew she was in same predicament as Phobos had been back when he claimed Nerissa's seal. All Will had to do was lay a single toe on Candracar and who knows what punishment would happen. Will was scared she would never see her daughter or mother again if that happened.

'I have to hope I can at least get the girls to listen to me long enough to explain that. Who knows maybe they will at least take pity on Willow and help work out punishment with the Oracle that will at least let me stay in my daughter's life.' Will silently prayed as she entered the kitchen.

Will found her mother cooking away at the stove; while Willow happily sang the word 'pancakes' over and over again, brining a smile to Will's face. Will knew her daughter loved anything that went with maple syrup and would try to drench her pancakes in the sticky substance until the plate literally over flowed, unless Will stopped her.

Will had learned long ago it was cheaper and cleaner to have someone else put the syrup on Willow's food. This was not something Willow agreed with, but the four year old never stood a chance when Will put her foot down.

"Mommy!" Willow happily called out and jumped form her seat to go give her mother a hug. Will met the embrace by kneeling down as the young girl came towards her and two wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hi sweetie, have you been good for grandma?" Will asked her daughter as they broke from the hug.

"Yes mommy, been very good. Mommy, guess what? Grandma has a frog room!" Willow said with the bubbly happiness only a young child could have. Will looked shocked at the mentioning of a frog room and looked over to her mother as if looking for conformation.

"No matter how much I tried after you first left Will, I could not bring myself to throw away what you had to leave behind. It's a good thing too, since it seems your obsession appears to be genetic!" Susan explained with a smile as she put a large stack of pancakes on the table and plate loaded with bacon as well.

Susan felt a little worried when she watched her granddaughter let out the kind of evil laugh only a young child could make as Susan brought the maple syrup over to the table. As Susan placed the plastic container down, the young girl moved to grab it, but Will plucked it out the younger redhead's reach.

"Nooo!" Willow cried in an over dramatic fashion as her mother opened the bottle and poured some of syrup onto her daughter's pancakes. After Will was done, she looked over to her mother and explained, "To Willow, you don't have enough syrup on your food until the container drips its last drop. So in other words, never let her pour her own syrup unless you want clean up one huge mess."

"Good to know." Susan replied as she watched a sulking Willow slowly eat her food. The new grandmother rolled her eyes at the sight, and then grabbed the newspaper from the counter before going to sit down and enjoy her own meal.

"Will, while you were sleeping, I thought about a few things and made a decision. Please look at the things I circled and I mean really look at them before you jump to conclusions." Susan told Will as she held the paper out the oldest redhead at the table.

Will took the paper with a confused expression on her face, but did as her mother asked. Will looked at what her mother had circled in red and found they were apartment ads. Will was about to break down crying at first, because she thought her mother was trying to get rid of Will and her daughter, but then noticed something.

'All of the apartments are...' Will started to think before she looked up at her mother and said, "Mom, you don't need to..." But before Will could finish her sentence, Susan cut her off.

"Will, you can't support yourself yet and we don't have room for three here, so moving to a bigger apartment is the best option. I want to be there to help you raise Willow and you can't talk me out of it. Besides, being a single mother is very hard and you know full well I'm speaking from personal experience." Susan told Will, making it clear there was no changing her mind.

Will felt grateful to her mother for wanting to move, just to make more room for the two of them, but Will refused to leech off her mother. "But Mom, you can't support three people by yourself! At least wait and see if I can find a job before..." Will started to say, but Susan cut her off.

"Will, I have had a couple of promotions and several raises since you left, I think I can handle it. Besides, I made a few calls before I got a request for pancakes from the syrup monster there and found a job you might enjoy. Or at least you did when you were younger anyway." Susan told her daughter, then went about her getting her own pancakes ready.

Will was about to ask if her mother meant what Will was starting to suspected, when Willow jumped in and asked, "We are bigger home?" Will nodded her head at this which was quickly followed another question from the younger redhead.

"Then can we get a froggy, a kitty and a puppy?!" Willow asked excitedly, while bouncing up and down in her chair.

Susan had to stare at her granddaughter in an amusement, while Will rolled her eyes. "And why do you want to have all those pets Willow?" Susan asked her granddaughter. She could understand wanting one of the pets (even the frog, seeing how she was like her mother) but wanting all three at the same time? That was the first time Susan had heard that.

"We get the froggy because it's the bestest animal in the world. We get the kitty for the cuddling and we get the puppy so it can grow up into a big doggy and eat daddy." Willow said and then went about eating her pancakes, though no longer looking as depressed that they were not drowning in maple syrup.

Susan thought her granddaughter's logic cute, but did not think she liked the idea have raising a dog to eat a person, even if he did lay a hand on Will. Ripping his organs out one by one, sautéing them teriyaki sauce and then feeding them back to him on the other hand, that idea was to the oldest Vandom's liking.

"If what you grandma was hinting a few minutes ago is what I think it is, then you can at least LOOK at lots of animals, but we are not getting one…not yet anyway." Will told her daughter, but did not add any finality onto the sentence since she did not want to close that door permanently.

Susan knew Will did not want to crush the little girl's hope of having a pet, so she had to smile at her own daughter's attempt at diplomacy. 'I think Willow will enjoy the trip though to Mr. Olsen's pet store, she is in for a surprise.' Susan thought, as she continued to her eat her breakfast.

000

After they were done eating, Susan lent Will some of her clothes, since she knew Will wanted to look presentable to Ted Olsen. The few bruises on Will's face had healed nicely and it only took a few gentle touche ups with makeup to hide what was left.

"Mom…did you tell Mr. Olsen…" Will stated to ask, but watched her mother shake her head no. This made Will feel relieved until her mother said, "I wanted you to tell him when we get there."

Will's eyes widened with fear, but Susan quickly put her foot down before Will could protest. "He needs to know what his own grandson did to you Will. All he knows right now is that you and Matt had a fight, but you know full well he is going to want to know more then that." Susan told her daughter firmly, then finished the touch ups.

Will then got up and looked into the mirror and had admit she felt a bit better about how she looked now. She was wearing a white sweater and black dress pants and felt like seemed presentable for the 'interview'.

Will knew Mr. Olsen intended on hiring her, but wanted a reason to have her come in and for them to talk. They had been good friends, almost like grandfather and granddaughter actually, it made sense he wanted to her see her.

He also probably wanted to see Willow to, so Will had the young girl put on the clothes that were in the best condition, even if it was just a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. They were fairly new though, so were in perfect condition.

"Let's get going Will. We don't want to keep Mr. Olsen waiting." Susan said to her daughter and held out her hand to Will. It may have seemed like an action only for young children, but for Will it was comforting thing right now.

Right now, Will was much like a child in some ways. She was scared and vulnerable because of what had happened over the last few years and needed someone to be her pillar of strength to lean on. Something of which Susan would gladly be for Will.

The two got the youngest member of the family and headed for the apartment's underground parking lot. Susan had clearly traded in the old station wagon for a hybrid car, which Will had avoid making it obvious she could hear it talking.

It felt strange to hear anything with a current running though it, 'talk' again. When Will first arrived back in Heatherfield, everything was silent, but then this morning, Will heard things talk as if they were very far away, but now it was like the old power was slowly getting stronger as the voices become louder and clearer.

'My vow must have suppressed it and when I broke it and got closer to the Heart, it must be reawaking.' Will thought as she heard the hybrid complain about her mother's 'ancient' music.

This started another ancient war Susan and Will had for years. Will would push a button to switch to a pop music station, but then Susan would push the button to switch back to her CD.

Willow just laughed at she watched the original mother-daughter combo compete for control over the radio and mocked glared at one another whenever one changed the music.

000

A half an hour later, they finally arrived at the pet store. Will and Susan were still debating on whose music should be played and both even tried to Willow to back one of them up. But the little girl chose option C, play the Kid Pop CD she had brought along.

Susan said no because it was just pop music sang by kids instead the original singers. Will said no because to her, it sacrilege to her sacred music. Of course when Will said that, it was clearly a joke to tease Willow with and got the younger redhead debating with her mother.

Susan tried to use the distraction to change back to her music, but Will kept whacking her mother's hand away from the dial. It had been an entertaining trip to say the least.

Of course, no one was really mad at each other, It was like game really, to see who could rule as 'Queen' of the radio/CD player.

When they entered the shop, Will was greeted by the old man who had not changed bit since she left all those years ago, with the exception of using a cane to walk now. He was clearly getting too old to be working, but Will knew Ted Olsen would sooner light himself on fire then retire. Not unless he had very good replacement to take over the shop for him.

Unknown to her though, Ted believed he was looking at the very replacement. True Will was not a licensed vet and could not take over that half of the store's function yet, but there was plenty of time for that and there was a lot more home study course these days.

"Will! How you are a sight for these old eyes! Was never the same around here since you left." The old man greeted and gave Will a hug.

"I'm glad to see you Mr. Olsen. I'm sorry about…" Will started to but Ted cut her off.

"First of all Will, you should be call me Grandpa, your family, even if Matt's parents don't except it and you to have had falling out of some kind with that grandson of mine. Secondly, you had a good reason to leave town at the time, so no need for apologies." Ted told Will, then looked at Willow.

"And you must be Willow. I'll have to get you know very soon my dear, but first I need to have chat with your Mommy. Why don't you go and look at the animals with your grandma until we are done." Ted told his newest grandchild.

Willow happily took Susan by the hand and dragged the oldest Vandom through the store, though the dark haired woman did not seems to mind. While they did this, Ted took Will behind the counter and into the back room.

It was a short talk, actually. Mostly if Will had gained any new skills with animals and such, so Ted knew what he might suggest Will try to learn to better help out at the shop. Ted found it sad, but understandable that Will was barely able to do enough home study courses to be considered graduated. All of her other times was spent doing odd jobs to help support Willow and Matt.

Ted got a rough idea what Will's life had been like during the last two years of her time with Matt, though not through Will admitting anything. She always seemed to avoid talking about Matt, so Ted knew something more then a lot of argument had happened.

This combined with the fact Susan seemed when angry whenever Matt became a subject of discussion, it did not take a genies to figure out Matt was not the same man he was four years ago.

"Well Will, I'll admit I was hoping you would have been able to at least start training to be a vet like you dreamed of doing, but I think you're still perfect for the job. Having a full time assistant would be a great help around here. My part time help is mostly only good for lugging around stuff and holding the big and troublesome animals down, but his heart is in the right place." Ted said as he and Will headed back onto the front part of the store.

"Who is you part time help?" Will asked, just before the door to the pet store opened and revealed a little surprise walking through.

"Hey Mr. Olsen, got the pet food shipment out back. Just…need…the…" The newcomer started to say, but then locked eyes with Will and both the newcomer and the redhead looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Will?" "Caleb?" Both said at the same time. Willow noticed all this and quickly ran up and pulled Will over to Caleb and said some of the cutest, but embarrassing words Willow had over spoke in her life.

"Hi Hunky Person, this is my Mommy. She is straight, single and she likes frogs and long walks through the zoo." Will blushed bright red, Caleb stared in shock at Willow and the two grandparents laughed their head off at Willow giving Caleb a date her mommy ad.

'Being called Hunky Person and getting a dating ad from a four year old; that's a new one on me' Caleb thought, while Will tried to recover from her daughter's little statement and admired Caleb's new physique.

Caleb had always had an impressive build, but now he looked like he had an even better build then Shagon's. Will knew Caleb was studying Earth-style martial arts before she left four years ago, so that had helped with his current state.

Will knew Caleb was trying to gather skills for a career in teaching the stuff to kids, but knew Meridian's styles might have stood out too much right away. So he decided to learn the fighting styles of Earth and create something new from them. This was so he could support the family everyone assumed him and Cornelia would have one day.

'Cornelia, you are so lucky.' Will though as Caleb asked a bit shyly, "So…Will…been back in town long?"

"N-No…just got back last night." Will replied, trying to find the courage to ask him to let her have a few more days before telling the girls she was back. Will wanted to make sure Willow would be looked after if Candracar punished her for leaving without notice and breaking her vow to Matt to never use magic again.

"That's good to hear, you have been missed. So…where's Matt?" Caleb asked, hoping to find out what Will had been up to that last four years a little bit at a time.

Will was about to answer, when her mother stepped in, much to Will's relief. "She and Matt had a…falling out, Caleb. Anyway, we should be going. We need to do some shopping. What time do you want her in tomorrow Ted?" Susan said to Caleb, then looking over to Ted Olsen with the last part.

"Will can start Monday, that gives her three days to settle back in, which I'm certain she needs." Ted told the oldest Vandom then, went quickly into the back a got something.

"Before you leave Susan, I believe you'll want this little fellow back." Ted said and let a familiar looking gray dormouse freed of his hands and it ran up to the Vandoms. It acted surprised t see Will and quickly scampered the redhead body until it was on Will's should and sniffed her.

Susan always found the almost intelligent nature the dormouse had, not knowing it was far from an ordinary animal. Susan could tell Will was wondering what Ted meant by wanting him back though, since Will knew her mother did not Mr. Huggles around years ago, so Susan answered the soon to come question.

"It got lonely after you left, so I…kind of took him in. Since Matt left him behind and the other girls had already tried and failed to look after him, I decided to keep him. I brought him in a for a check-up and was going to pick him up today anyway, so I thought I would tell Ted ask Ted if he still had work for you." Susan explained, while Willow looked up at the furry creature in awe.

"Mommy, we have a pet squirrel!" Willow exclaimed, making both her mother and grandmother smile and explain Mr. Huggles was a dormouse, not a squirrel. The three Vandoms and the secret Regent of Earth (to Susan and Willow) left to get go shopping.

Caleb just watched them leave, debating if he should tell the girls or not. 'It's probably better I wait a bit. Will just got back and does not need to much happening right now if she has broke up with Matt. Besides, I want to let Cornelia cool down from that fight yesterday before I talk to her again.' Caleb thought as he turned around and did his normal part time work around the shop.

000

And there you go; I'll try to have the next one out a lot sooner. Please read and review.


	3. Facing the Guardians and the Council

AN: Here is chapter 3 I hope you all like it.

First I would like to thank Darev (used to be known as Knight) for helping with this fic. I decided to get a beta after getting a flame and don't want to give said person a reason to come back. I would also like to give Darev credit for the Frog Girl idea I used in this fic from his own story "Broken Mirrors"

Also, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: rose lily potter, DadaWars, DayDreamer9, Lily312, an0n., Darev, Philip Gipson, DREAMCOLE, cartoonloverfan101, Lily887787, yellow 14

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H. wish I did though.

000

Chapter 3: Facing the Guardians and the Council

The next stop on the Vandom family's schedule was the mall, mainly to pick up new clothes for Will and Willow. Will had protested this a bit, since once again, she did not want to leech off her mother. Susan of course, ignored this.

The oldest of the Vandom family knew Will needed good clothes of her own and not barrowing her mother's, so she was going help Will gets those no matter what. Plus, Willow needed new clothes as well, for when she went to preschool or daycare. If Willow went in the semi worn clothes she had, people might think something was wrong and call child services.

Susan knew loosing Willow would destroy Will, especially if it was over a misunderstanding. Upon telling Will this, the oldest redhead finally caved in and went to go look at clothes.

Will made sure to select her choices carefully though, since she did not want to waste her mother's money, but still pick enough things that would satisfy the dark haired woman.

While will was looking at a pair of pants, Will accidentally bumped into someone and quickly turned around to apologize. "Sorry about that. I…." Will started to say, but then realized whom she had bumped into. Cornelia Hale.

Both women stared in shock at one another in shock, until Susan came up with a few shirts in hand. "Will, I found…oh hello Cornelia," Susan started to say, then saw the blonde with her daughter.

Susan knew Will was still not ready to face her friends, so she knew she needed to give Will an excuse to leave, fast! "Will, go try these on, then we can go see what we can find for Willow," Susan told her daughter and handed her the shirts.

Will eagerly agreed and went off towards the changing room, while Susan went to go check on Willow. Meanwhile, Cornelia was clumsily reached for her cell phone. She needed to call the girls ASAP.

Susan knew this would happen, but also knew getting Cornelia Hale to be quit about Will's return would be impossible. All the dark haired woman could do was hopefully play referee between the five young women, until Will was ready.

000

Three hours later the Vandom trio was finally head back to the car and loading up the trunk, when four certain girls approached them. Will was tempted to hide behind her mother, the redhead still had her pride and did not want to look weak in front of her daughter, so she stood her ground and waited for one of them to speak.

"Will…I know this is a bit sudden but can you…" Hay Lin started to say, being the expected gentle one of the group, but Cornelia jumped in with bit sharper finish.

"Come with us now," The blonde said a bit coldly, like when she was mad at Will for loosing Elyon to Phobos.

"Cornelia! We are all upset, but you don't think…" Taranee started to say, but like Hay Lin, the blonde cut her off.

"Yeah well we have to…get a lot out of the way. So let's just get this over with," Cornelia stated and started to walk away, all knowing it was a clear 'follow me command'. Will knew Cornelia was trying to refer to a trip to Candracar without saying it, since Susan and Willow were nearby. Which was of course, was what Will feared most.

"Hold it just one minute! I don't care if you are her friend Ms. Hale, you don't order my daughter around!" Susan Vandom stated as she quickly stepped in front of Will and made it clear it was mama grizzly time if anyone dared to cross her.

Even at her coldest, Cornelia would never dare talk back to Susan Vandom when she was like this. No sane person would, not if they wanted to live a little longer.

While Susan was staring down the four girls, Taranee tried the only approach that she could talk to Will with out drawing Susan Vandom's wrath. By using good old Fire Guardian Telepathy.

'Will, please just come along. Sooner or later the Oracle will find out your back, if he has not already, will remind us we are to bring you to him at once. Or he might even do worse, he might come personally, so please just come with us so we can all sort this mess out.' Taranee begged the redhead, who could understand Taranee's pleas.

If the Oracle had given that order four years ago, then they had to follow it. The only thing is, Will was still too scared to. But since it was best to not risk the chance of bringing the Oracle to Earth in person, Will knew she needed to face the Council and her punishment.

"Mom…it's okay. They have the right to know certain things after all these years. We'll go sort this all out and I'll tell you how it when I get home." Will told her mother, who looked very reluctant to let Will go.

Willow was equal resistant to the idea and latched onto her mother's leg. "My Mommy, you can't have her. Go away!" Willow stated with an angry kid glare. Willow was of course too young to intimidate the four women, but it was cute to watch her try and do so.

After Will pried herself loose from Willow death lock on her leg, Will handed the four years old to Susan and said, "I'll see you at home." The oldest redhead then walked away and Susan knew she could do nothing. Will was going to get this over and done with and all the dark haired woman could do was hope Will's still have four very good friends after this was all over.

What Susan didn't not know, that it was duty and not friendship that was motivating the action of the other girls right now. They did not want to drag Will before the Council, but they had to or be in trouble as well. They could not help Will if they were in trouble to, so they needed to follow orders and hope they could help their friend in what was to come.

000

When they were far enough away, Cornelia took out the Heart and opened a fold. Will was not surprised the Earth Guardian had been given the Heart, she was the 'leader' before Will came to Heatherfield after all.

"Okay Will, let's get the meeting with. If we can we'll throw what ever good words in when we can," Irma told Will and tried to gently guide the former Keeper of the Heart into the fold, but Will resisted.

"Wait, I need to…" Will started to say, hoping to tell them of her vow, but others were too focused on their task to realize it.

"We know you scared about facing the Council Will, but you've got to face them sooner or later. Sooner is probably better, so let's go," Taranee said as she and Hay Lin tried to push Will though, but the redhead was proving to be an unmovable object.

"You don't understand! I can't…" Will tired to say again, but was once again cut off, this time by Cornelia.

"Sorry to do this Will, but you leave us no choice." Cornelia said and Will saw the blonde took several steps back before charging forward. Will knew what was to come and vainly called out, "But I broke a vow on Candracar's power!"

The blonde heard this to late and her hand had collided with Will's back and shoved Will forward. The others were thrown off balance as well and could not grab onto Will before the redhead stumbled though the fold.

As Will fell forward onto her hands and knees after stumbling thought the fold, the redhead waited for the clash of thunder or what ever is supposed happen upon setting foot in Candracar, but nothing did.

"Well…at last they got her though." Will heard the voice of Halinor say and slowly looked up to see the she was in the Council Chamber. Halinor, Luba, Althor, Tibor and the Oracle were look at Will, while the other Guardians quickly entered the chamber.

All five young women looked a bit panicked at the moment, but the Oracle raised his hand to silence any words that were to come. "I thank for honoring the order I gave you four years ago, Guardians. Though you did carry it out bit more roughly then I had hoped." Oracle said in his usual serene manner, then looked towards Will.

"I know what you fear Will, and all will be explained as to why nothing has happened when you set foot in Candracar, but let's deal with more pressing matters first. Your rather abrupt departure to be exact." The Oracle said in his normal tone, which confused Will. She had been expecting disappointment at the very least, yet he was talking like it had been any other time she came to Candracar when she was younger.

"Now, your departure had been a great inconvenience, since a new threat could happen at any time, though we were fortunate there was none in the fours years you were gone thankfully. Of course, I have not overlooked the fact you made sure to leave the Heart behind and swear an oath to not use magic ever again and kept until recently. Which was broken in an acceptable manner." The Oracle continued, which confused Will and the other Guardians. There was a right way to break a vow?

"Now as you know, I can not overlook you forsaking your duties as you did. But can I assure you that your punishment is brief but firm enough to suit the crime. Candracar does not like to give long punishments if possible; Nerissa was only given one because she murdered Cassidy. Your punishment on the other hand will be…for your fellow Guardians to see what you do not want them to." Oracle said told Will and before anyone could ask what he meant, flash of white light engulfed the room.

The next thing anyone knew was they were all seeing Will and Willow walking down dawn a hallway of a rundown apartment building. They looked like they were carrying groceries, though Willow of course was only carrying one bag. The contents of course were things the little girl liked; cookies, milk and a new stuffed frog for the younger redhead.

'No…not this, please don't let them see this!' Everyone heard Will's voice say in their minds and made everyone realize their voices did not work, only telepathic words formed when this was tried.

The other were about to ask what Will was talking about when the two entered one of the apartments and the image of Will said to Willow, "Okay sweetie, go to your room until I tell you to come out. You know how Daddy has been grouchy lately and I want him only yelling at mommy, okay?"

The little girl clearly did not agree with this and said with a pout on her face, "But Daddy is mean. He gives you lots of ouchies Mommy."

The other girls gasped at hearing this and were worried about how bad these 'ouchies' were and if Will got them often. They were about to find out soon though while they watched image of Will talk to her daughter.

"Don't you worry about that, you just go to your room and play quietly," Will instructed to her daughter and sent her off to her room. Will then went into the kitchen and looked she was about to start getting dinner ready.

Will had just gotten out a few pots, when the door to the apartment burst open and drunken looking Matt stumbled through, with a case of bear in one hand and a bottle of the same substance in the other. Matt clear had not even bothered to use his keys to get in, since the door now had a massive dent the size of Matt's foot on it.

The other Guardians could hear Matt grumbling something about talent scout knowing nothing, before he looked at Will and growled out, "Why isn't dinner ready?!"

"B-But you're h-h-home…" Will started to say in a stutter, but was cut off by Matt hitting Will in the gut with the case of beer.

The others were shocked the timid nature Will was displaying and were disgusted by Matt's actions. What had been going the last four years to make the two change so much?

'Matthew Olsen could not become the famous musician he wanted to be. At first he took it well and he and the former Keeper tried to hold out until the former Regent of Earth got his 'big break'. But after constant rejection, the strain got to him and Mathew become bitter,' The Oracle's voice said inside the Guardian's mind, while the beating before them continued.

'Eventually, Matthew came to the conclusion it was not his fault, but the Keeper and Willow. They had been the only changes in his life, so they seemed like a likely scapegoat for the now angry man. The Keeper was hopeful the old Matthew would return so she took the beatings in hopes of things returning back to normal. But then everything changed," The Oracle's voice continued and the four women watched on, while the real Will begged for the Oracle to stop.

Eventually Matt stopped hitting Will and started to head towards Willow's room. "I'm tired of dealing with only half the problem. It's time the little brat paid for ruining my dreams," The drunken musician slurred out, but was about to find out that was his biggest mistake.

"If you…take one more step…towards that room…I swear on…every heart in existence…I'll stop you no matter what!" Will said as she struggled to get back to her feet, an aura of electricity radiating off Will's body as she spoke.

Matt did not seem to care and continued advancing on Willow's room and made Will act to protect her child. "Quintessence!" Will screamed out and blasted Matt in the back with a powerful bolt of lighting. Will kept up this attack for a good two minutes and when she finally stopped, Matt was out cold.

That was when the redhead rushed over to her daughter's room and packed their things to return to Heatherfield, which was when the illusion the Oracle had raised finally ended.

000

Will was on her knees crying, which caused Hay Lin and Taranee to rush over to Will's side to comfort her.

Irma on the other hand showed support in a different way, a more violent way. "Where is he? I want at him! I swear I'll rip his you know what's! He'll wish I was going to go Guardian on him by the time I'm done!" Irma ranted, while Cornelia looked like she was in deep thought.

'I yelled at Caleb on the phone when he said he already knew Will was back in town and that we should wait for her to approach us. If I had only listened, this might have been so much easier on Will.' Cornelia thought to herself, knowing she would need to talk with him later and see if she could fix the damage she had done.

Deep down though, Cornelia knew her relationship with Caleb was ending. The downfall had started when Will had left four years ago. In anger, Cornelia had ranted about Will being irresponsible and that should not have ran away from her problems.

Caleb has tried to reason with Cornelia, knowing she was just upset that Will had left with out saying goodbye, but then Cornelia went too far in Caleb's mind. She screamed out Will should have done the smart thing and get an abortion, something the young man from Meridian did not agree with one bit.

Caleb's people never had such options, so they had all been raised on the belief that if you create a child, you take responsibility for it. In Caleb's eyes, Will had done that, though not in the most convenient way when one was a Guardian, but she still chose to go through with have her daughter. For Cornelia to say that had angered Caleb and the two fought worse then they had ever done before.

It took three months for them to speak to each other again and even then, the relationship was strained. They fought more often and with more intensity, everyone but them had finally admitted it was over. But that would most likely be happening very soon.

Cornelia was broken out of her train of thought when she heard the Oracle speak up. "Now that we finally have that out of the way, we have one last thing to deal with before you leave," The Oracle said and held his hand out to Cornelia.

"Please give me the Heart, Earth Guardian," The Oracle requested and the blonde complied without hesitation, though she was confused as to why the Oracle wanted it and what it had to do with this final thing they needed to do.

The Oracle took the necklace and then went over to where Will was still crying. He gently held the Heart out to Will, who looked up confusion as to why he was doing so.

"You may have forsaken your duties to raise your daughter, but you are still more then worth of being the Keeper of the Heart. At your age, the Council tries to keep missions to strictly necessary and there is none at the moment, but we prefer to have a group ready as a precaution," The Oracle explained and held the Heart a little close to Will.

Will glanced at her friends, as if asking if they wanted her to take it. They either gave a small nod or a smile, which was all the answer Will needed. She slowly reached out of the necklace and when she had firm grip on the string, a familiar and comforting energy flowed over her.

It had soothed the distraught redhead from the vision. She had become so upset because her friends had scene how pathetic she had become, yet she was surprised they wanted her back, regardless of being weaker then when she was a teenager.

The Oracle then waved his hand and created a fold for the Guardians, since Will was a bit out of practice. As they started to leave, Will remembered what the Oracle said about breaking her oath the right was and knew she needed to ask what he meant.

"Oracle, you said you'd explain why I was not in danger from my oath to not use magic ever again. How did that…" Will started to ask, but the Oracle signaled her to stop, most likely so he could answer.

"There are two reasons actually. The first of witch is as the Oracle, I can free anyone of their vow to Candracar, which I did when the former Regent of Earth began harming you. I had been hoping you would have used your powers out of reflex to protect yourself but as we can tell, you took the punishment and kept to the vow that no longer bound you. The second reason is very simple and would have freed you of your vow even if I had not," The Oracle explained and had the five women waiting eagerly to hear this second reason.

"You made a second vow, one that negated your first. Remember, you swore all the Hearts in existence that if the former Regent took one more step toward your daughter's room, you would stop him. He did not comply and thus you did what you had to do to protect you child from harm. Swearing on all the Hearts was a bit much, but a mother protecting her child rarely thinks in a rational manner," The Oracle finished explaining, looking a bit amused when he pointed out the last part, while Will blushed a bit at her overkill vow.

With that, the five women headed for the fold, partially discussing what they would tell Susan Vandom when they got Will back to the apartment. As the fold closed behind them Halinor asked, "Oracle…why did you say the vision was punishment? I thought it was so the other guardians would know what she has gone through and would be able to support her better."

"The Keeper was expecting a punishment, so I made her think she was given one. Now her won't have guilt eating away at her 'getting off easy'." The Oracle explained and the council then went about its normal task.

000

When the girls arrived back on the mall parking lot, they all got into Cornelia's car and they drove will home. They all agreed that the group should confront Susan, so any fears the oldest Vandom had would be (hopefully) settled.

Plus they wanted to officially meet their niece.

When the arrived, Susan was glad to see they had came back as a group, though the older Vandom knew it would be a while before the old bonds the five shared were back to their old strength.

Willow on the other hand, was less then happy to see the other four. "You're bad for kidnapping my Mommy! I go get someone to punish you!" Willow stated and marched off to her room, while Will looked a little amused and a little worried at the same time.

"You guys might want to get your cell phones out if they can take pictures because you are so going to want pictures of this. Also…watch you your shins and ankles," Will told her friends and Mother.

The four young women looked confused, but the oldest Vandom had already grabbed her digital camera, making the redhead wonder if the woman had an idea what was coming from a possible rant her daughter had, while the members of W.I.T.C.H. were in Candracar.

A few minutes later, the heard the sound plastic hitting the hard wood floor and saw a rather interesting sight come around the corner and enter the living room.

Willow was now wearing a one piece green swim suit with a smiling frog on the front, she had two frog like swimming flippers on her feet, a green tool belt around her waist, a pair of green gloves on her hand, was wearing a small blanket with little frogs all over it like a cape and was wearing a pair of green swimming goggles on her face.

"I'm am the mighty Frog Girl and you are all a hop, skip and a jump away from justice!" Will had to use all her strength to keep her herself form laughing while her friends stared dumbly at Willow, while she continued her monolog.

"Willow sent me to punish you for taking her Mommy, so prepared to be licked!" Willow then walked as best she should while wearing flippers and stood right in front Cornelia, then started doing something strange with her hands.

"Secret Froggy Technique: Five Pronged Froggy Kick!" Willowed said as she did the weird movement with her hands, making the two anime experts of the group (Irma and Hay Lin) think the smaller redhead had seen a few to many Naruto episodes or something because of 'Frog Girl' was going through 'hand signs' to get her attack ready. Then everyone but Cornelia started laughing when they saw what happened next.

Willow started kicking Cornelia in the ankles, a total of five times to be exact. Cornelia let out a yelp of pain with each kick and fell on her butt after the fifth one hit. The others were laughing, while Susan was taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"Now for the rest of you!" 'Frog Girl' stated, but Will quickly stepped to save her other friends from the 'dreaded' Five Prong Froggy Kick.

"Don't worry Frog Girl, I'm sure the others are shaking in fear so much they would not dare hurt me again." Will told 'Frog Girl', while Irma added a little fuel to the fire.

The Water Guardian dropped to her knees said in a begging tone as she played along with Willow's game, "Please Frog Girl, spare us! We stand no chance against your might!"

'Frog Girl' clearly looked satisfied and said, "Very well, then I'll go tell Willow justice has been done. Hop! Hop! And away!"

'Frog Girl' did a few tiny little hops like she was leaping great bounds and then ran off to her room, while Cornelia glared daggers at the retreating girl and nursed her sore ankles.

"Will…I'm going to kill your kid." Cornelia grumbled as she tried to stand again, while the others laughed at her.

"I'm sorry Cornelia, but when she goes 'Frog Girl' it's hard to stop her. It's better to play along. I know you're mad about the kicking, but please don't spoil her fun and tell her you know her 'secret'." Will pleaded with the Earth Guardian.

"Cornelia, Willow is four years old. You can't be mad at a four year old for 'protecting' her mother." Taranee said as she tried to add the voice of reason to the conversation. It seemed to work, though the blonde still seemed a bit upset at being taken down by a child in a makeshift superhero costume.

A few minutes later, Willow came running out and say happy and excited tone, "Mommy did you see? Frog Girl was here!"

Most of the women present smiled at the girl's antics, while Will played along with her daughter's game. "Yes sweetie, I saw her. She really scared your aunties with her great power," Will said to her daughter who was now looking back and forth between her mother and the other four women.

"Aunties?" Willow asked in confusion, while Will scooped the smaller redhead up into her arms and took her to see her 'aunties'.

"That's right Willow, these are your aunties. That one is Irma, next to her is Hay Lin, then there is Taranee and then Cornelia." Will told her daughter and pointed to each woman as Will said her name.

Hay Lin was the most excited of the group of course and had taken Willow out of Will's arms and gave the small redhead a few pecks on the cheek, while Willow called out, "No! Not the yucky kisses!"

Will had to smile as she watched her daughter bond with her aunts, while Susan stood next to Will and said while eyes the familiar necklace around her daughter's neck, "Its good to see you are all still friends Will. I got a bit worried when they first showed up and wanted to speak with you, but it looks like you settled everything already."

"Well…I did leave rather suddenly and I was cornered into talking about…what happened. They seemed to be a little less upset after being told the truth," Will replied back, while fingering the Heart a bit, glad to have it back around her neck once again.

Susan said nothing else, glad to hear her daughter had told her old friends. The oldest Vandom did not like the idea of that information being forced out, but at least the friendship from four years ago seemed to be getting back on track.

Things were not completely back to what they once were, but it was a start.

000

AN: And there you go. Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought.


	4. Dreams and Nightmares Reborn

AN: Here is the newest chapter for Trials of a Mother Guardian. I would like to thank Darev for beta reading this fic and I would also like the following reviewers for the last chapter: Kelly, IamACritic, DayDreamer9, DadaWars, Darev, Warbird, Lily887787, yellow 14, Heart of the Demons, Taeniaea, Lil chap welsh nd proud, cartoonloverfan101, Lily312.

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H.

000

Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares Reborn

The next day, the Vandoms were out apartment hunting, hoping to find a bigger place to live. Willow was not very excited to be doing this, but that was because she was four and wanted to do something fun, not watching her mother and grandmother looking at apartments or arguing with landlords.

Willow tried to wait patiently, but like most children, that was something the youngest Vandom could not do. While Susan and Will were trying to convince the landlord to permit pets (aka Mr. Huggles) Willow wondered off into the hallway.

After a few minutes of wondering around, Willow heard two familiar voices nearby. They were both screaming very loudly, so it was not hard for Willow to find where they were coming from.

Willow found her way to an apartment door where the screaming was coming from and knocked on the door as hard as her little arm could.

000

A few minutes earlier inside said apartment, Caleb and Cornelia were arguing.

"I said I was sorry for getting mad at you on the phone! Why are you making such a big deal of this? It all worked out in the end!" Cornelia screamed at Caleb, who looked equally as mad as the blonde across from him.

"It doesn't matter! I told you I had a feeling Will might not be ready to face you and the others, let alone the Council! But did you listen to me? No!" Caleb shouted back, then heard a soft tapping at the front door and headed to answer it.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Cornelia yelled as Caleb headed for the door and opened it to see Willow on the other side.

"Hi, Hunky Person! You live here? Me and Mommy and Grandma might live here too if mean man will let Mr. Huggles stay with us!" Willow said happily, while Cornelia came into view of the doorway.

"Willow? What are you doing here?" Cornelia asked when she saw Willow, who now had a big pout on her face.

"Ah! Auntie Corny is already dating Hunky Person. No fair!" Willow stated and crossed her arms over her chest and continued to pout.

'Hunky Person?' Cornelia thought while she became slightly annoyed by being called Corny by her 'niece'. The blonde swore to kill Irma for telling Willow of that nickname, since the young girl had taken a liking to it and now always said Corny instead of Cornelia.

"Actually Willow, Auntie Corny and I are considering seeing other people for a while. Now why don't we…" Caleb started to say, but then Cornelia jumped in.

"We never said anything about that!" Cornelia stated, but kept her tone down since Willow was here now. She did not want to subject the poor thing to an argument since she knew of Will and Matt's relationship and thought hearing two other people fighting might scare Willow.

"We will after I take her back to Will and Mrs. Vandom. Will is probably wondering where Willow is right now." Caleb said firmly and took the four-year-old redhead by the hand and led her back to the landlord's office. It was the best place to start looking if Will and Susan had been fighting with him about Mr. Huggles.

Cornelia was following close behind, hoping to talk Caleb out of this seeing other people idea. She did not get a chance to say anything though since Will came running up with a relieved look on her face.

"There you are Willow! I'm glad you found her Caleb, when mom and I turned to leave that stupid landlord's office and found Willow gone, we both practically had a heart attack," Will said and quickly scooping Willow up and give the little girl a small scolding for wondering off.

"Willow, what have I told you about wondering off?" Will told her daughter in a firm tone, while the little girl tried to pout her way out of her predicament, but was failing in her task.

"To not do it," Willow told her mother, who nodded her head in conformation of this fact and then said, "That's right. Now let's go find grandma so we can go to the next apartment. If you behave until we are done, I might not give you a timeout when we get home."

Will let out whimper of disapproval as her mother carried her away in search of Susan Vandom. Caleb and Cornelia watched them and as they went around a corner, Cornelia finally spoke up.

"Caleb, please don't do this. I know we have had our problems but…" Cornelia started to say, but Caleb cut her off.

"We can work them out? I believe that was what you were going to say. We have tried to work them out Cornelia and we keep failing, so maybe we should try using something a little different. Mainly, taking a break from a relationship that is only making things harder on the both of us," Caleb said and walked away, while Cornelia's eyes started to fill with tears.

A part of her wanted to go after him but she knew he was right. They needed some distance and if she was lucky, in a month or so they would be back together. The blonde knew deep down though, that was highly unlikely, but it would take time for the Earth Guardian to accept that fact.

000

The three Vandoms were leaving the building and heading for their car, when Caleb caught up with them. "Will! Wait up!" Caleb called after them and made the trio turn around to see what he wanted.

"Hi Caleb, is something wrong?" Will asked, noting a half serious half regretful expression on his face. She did not know why he would be like that, but she was about to find out.

"Will…Irma called me after everyone left your apartment yesterday. They told me about Matt…I'm sorry, if I had not taught him to fight back when were younger, you might have been able to stop him without resorting to…special tactics," Caleb said, though be careful to avoid referring to anything Guardian related.

"Caleb…you don't need to apologize. I let Matt hurt me; it had nothing to do with him being a better fighter. Besides, you make it sound like I nearly killed him with the special tactics comment," Will told Caleb, sounding reassuring at first, but then joked at the last part, so her mother did not get suspicious.

"Nonetheless, I still feel like I have to make up for it. So please, come by my dojo and we can talk about a few lessons. It's on me and its nothing extensive, just few tricks in case Matt comes back. Though if he does come back, leave him in good enough shape for me to pummel him myself," Caleb said to Will, making it look like he really wanted rip Matt limb from limb.

Will was about to say Caleb did not need to give her a lesson, when Susan spoke up first. "That might be a good idea, a few defense lessons might help get your confidence back, Will. You should take Caleb up on his offer," Susan told Will, who was looking torn between arguing with the dark-haired woman and agreeing with her, just so Susan would not press the issue.

"Yeah! Mommy should take lesson from Hunky Caleb! Then they fall in love and get married and…" Willow started to say, but a crimson red-faced Will quickly clamped her hand over her daughter's mouth.

"You're not helping yourself get out of a timeout young lady!" Will warned her daughter, but it lacked a lot of strength when Susan was laughing at the smaller redhead's comment, while Caleb rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I think dating someone so soon after breaking up with someone and then dating her 'sister' five minutes later would be a bad idea, Willow." Caleb told the young girl, while Will looked surprised at this news. Susan did not seem to be too shocked though, but that was because she had seen the signs of this happening over the last four years.

"Anyway, you guys are apartment hunting right? There is a place near my dojo that should be big enough for the three of you. I would offer the spare rooms in the place right above my dojo, but I don't want to give Willow the wrong idea," Caleb told the trio, which made Will groan at the last part. She did not need the former rebel leader to give the four-year-old any more ammo.

The Vandoms tailed behind Caleb as they drove to where Caleb had told them about. The building itself was an improvement over the old place where Will and Susan had moved into when they first came to Heatherfield.

It had a small private security staff guarding the main entrance to the building and the underground parking lot. There were also card readers on each apartment door, instead pf key locks, making this place a little more secure then the average apartment building.

It was also a small headache for Will because the more high tech a place was, the more voices Will could hear speaking. She would have to ask the Oracle if there was an off switch for this particular power.

The rent for apartment did make up for this small inconvenience. It was spacious, had three rooms and had a very nice looking kitchen and bathroom. It had very good price considering the quality of the building and it was easy to get to all of main places the two older Vandoms needed to get.

It was a bit closer to Susan and Will's places of work, the Silver Dragon and of course Caleb's dojo. There was also a good preschool and daycare near by for Willow, since mother and grandmother needed to work during the day. Plus having Caleb nearby in case of an emergency was another bonus to the place.

What of course sealed the deal was that fact they allowed pets, so that solved the Mr. Huggles issue, so Will and Susan had to admit the place was too good to pass up. They worked out the details with the landlord and would get possession in a week. That would give them plenty of time to cancel the rent on the old apartment and move what they had out.

Of course, getting everything packed was a little difficult, but that was normal in a move. Susan had to take a little time off work to get things ready, but she encouraged Will start working at Mr. Olsen's pet store on Monday.

While working there, Will found out why Caleb worked part time at the pet store, despite having the dojo. Things got a little hard for Ted Olsen to handle things on his own, so Caleb signed up for part time work to help the old man out and have something to do during the day, since most of his classes were either in the afternoon or evening.

The two talked a lot during the times when Caleb was in. They would talk about what happened during the time Will had been gone, like how Irma had gone pro radio DJ and part time comedian, Taranee was studying to be a doctor, Cornelia got a job at her father's bank and that Hay Lin (as everyone expected) got chained to the Silver Dragon until the end of her days.

Though the petite Asian woman still did her painting of course, so she was happy, it gave her something made her happy and made her a few bucks as well.

On Meridian, things were going smoothly. With Phobos under lock and key, Elyon had made the once war torn world a paradise.

"With your relationship with Cornelia over, have you considered going back to Meridian?" Will had asked while they cleaned out a few cages in the back of the shop. Ted Olsen was minding the front, so the two could talk about such things.

"Not really to be honest. With all the effort of getting the dojo up and running, it would be a waste to just go back. Besides, your world is full of out-of-shape weaklings, got to help straighten it out!" Caleb replied, grinning at the last part and made Will laugh.

"What about you, Will? I remember hearing you wanted to swim in the Olympics back when you were younger. You plan on picking up where you left off?" Caleb asked.

When he fully understood what the Olympics were, Caleb could understand why for someone of Will's level of swimming talent to want to be a part of it. Her speed in the water was amazing and Caleb was hard to impress when it came physical skills.

He had scene a lot of fast swimmers during the rebellion against Phobos and Will's ability easily out classed those Caleb had seen.

"Part of me wishes I could, but with needing to raise Willow, I don't think that is possible. I need to work enough to provide for her and I can't do that if I need to spend most of my time training to even get back in my old level, let alone try and surpass the best in the world," Will answered, looking a little sad she would not be able fulfill her dream.

"The price of being a young mother I guess, but I would not count your dream out just yet. I have seen some of the people in the Olympics, some are in their thirties so it might be possible if you keep your training light for the next few years," Caleb said in an attempt to reassure Will to not give up hope just yet.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Ted had overheard the part about Will still hoping to be an Olympic level swimmer. It was a dream he had to admit Will deserved, seeing how the redhead had lost a few dreams probably after what had happened over the last few years.

'What was that number?' Ted thought as he looked through a small book of phone number he kept in the draw of the front counter.

000

At the end of the week, Will, her mother and her friends and their boyfriends were moving the stuff out of the Vandoms apartment. A few of Caleb's older students had been recruited to help as well, so they had some serious muscle power helping out.

"Someone remind me how we got talked into doing this?" One of Caleb's students asked as he and three others lifted the couch out of the moving truck.

"Either we help or Caleb would tell our parents about the fight in the changing room…and the bets on the fight…and the cigarettes…and the…" One of the other students started to list off and got under the first one very annoyed.

"Alright already! I get the bloody idea!" The first student yelled out and continued to help move the couch.

Susan looked over to Caleb after hearing this and asked, "Caleb…I normally trust you but is my daughter safe in your dojo?"

"Don't worry, Will is in a different group and time slot, those are one of my first classes of the day. Besides, they're good kids for the most part, just got the traditional wild teenage nature, that's all," Caleb assured Susan as he picked up another box and brought it inside.

Meanwhile, Will was coming back another load when a very familiar person approached her. "Mandy? Is that you?" Will asked, remembering her old 'rival' during her swimming competition days.

Will and her always seemed had been dead even in skill back then, no matter how hard the other tried to improve. Some times Will won, other times Mandy won, but they enjoyed it that way. Made them push harder to improve.

But now Will's skills had probably decreased and from not swimming as much as she once had and Mandy…she had changed a bit since those days.

"How did…what happened?" Will asked, trying to ask as gently as she could, but was scared it might be a touchy subject, but Mandy just shrugged it off and answered while patting the knee brace on her left leg.

"Small car accident while celebrating graduation. Other than taking abit of damage to the knee, I got off lucky. For obvious reasons I don't compete anymore, but I do coach so it's not so bad," Mandy replied, and then moved onto the reason why she had come to see Will to begin with.

"Will, Mr. Olsen called be a few days ago and said you were back in town. He also told me he heard you still have your old dream of swimming in the Olympics. If that is true, then maybe I can help," Mandy said to a now very stunned Will.

"Mandy…thanks but I can't…" Will started to say, but Mandy cut her off.

"Mr. Olsen told me about your daughter and I can assure you, you can support her and still follow your dream. The government supports its athletes if they compete in the Olympics, so all you have to do it train for the next two years like you did when you were a teenager and you'll get in no problem, I bet," Mandy assured the redhead who was looking like she was getting more confused by the minute.

"Why for the next two years?" Will asked, knowing that next Summer Olympics was in another four. It made no sense, but Mandy was about to clear that up.

"On the third year, you do a few competitions to prove your skill to the ones choosing people to compete and in the fourth, you begin the final training for the games. That is assuming you get chosen in that third year," Mandy explained and could tell Will was trying to make decision, the something the former swimmer could understand.

"Well, just come by the pool next Saturday at noon and we can have little test. We can see if you got any of that old skill and then you can decide based on the results. That sound good?" Will's old rival offered and the redhead had to agree. It was just simple test after all, so what could happen?

Worse case scenario, Will would find out she no longer had the ability she once had and at least she would know for sure if her dream was gone or not.

"I'll see then Mandy. I'm four years out of practice, but I'll try my best," Will told Mandy and the two shook on it.

"That's all I ask, Will. Well, see you Saturday," Mandy said and headed for her car and Will went back to moving all the stuff into the new apartment.

000

The following Saturday, Will was geared up for her test swim. All her friends and family were present for it; all were ready to show their support.

"Go Mommy! If you win, you get to go on a date with Caleb!" Willow called out, getting a laugh from Susan, Mandy, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin; a glare from Cornelia; an amused look from Caleb and deep blush from her mother.

"Will you stop trying to get me to date…" Will started to say, but then Caleb jumped in with a comment that stunned the redhead and annoyed Cornelia.

"Why not Will? It's just a date and it would get Willow to settle down," Caleb said casually and got yelp of joy from Willow. Cornelia looked a little upset, bur everyone knew it was because she was still hoping to get back together with Caleb.

'Don't worry, Cornelia, I'll probably won't even do that well and even if I do, it's just one date. What are the chances there will be another one after that?' Will tried to assure the blonde through a telepathic message thanks to Taranee's powers, which seemed to help Cornelia a bit.

'Thanks Will, though I still don't like the situation, I know you won't intentionally try to take him. It does still me make nervous that something might spark between you two though.' Cornelia replied back.

'Hey Caleb might be cute, that I will admit, but I'm pretty sure it takes a little more time than one date to cause a spark.' Will said into the link one last time and then went to start the test.

Will waited for Mandy to blow the whistle and then dove into the water. Will poured on all the speed she could must, as she did her practice race.

Will had been making good use of the private pool of the new place provided to the tenants of the building to get back into form. It would probably take more than a week to get back to full ability, but it definitely helped Will get familiar with her old skills.

Back where everyone else was, they were impressed. Will looked like she was still pretty fast for being out of practice. Will had told them she had swam once or twice week for relaxation, but never pushed herself like she used too.

It was clear now those swims had kept the redhead's skill from completely rusting away and the practice had brought some the dormant skill out once again. Now she was like a living torpedo in the water and was making good time.

When Will finished, she climbed out of the pool and headed over to the group, thinking she had not done so well. "Well, I tried my best, Mandy. Bet it was not as good as you were hoping for though," Will said, as she got close, but then noticed a smirk on Mandy face.

"Actually Will, you matched your best time from when you were sixteen. To still have that speed without any regular training is pretty good. Though if you were to compete with those at your age level right here and now, you would barely keep up with most of them, but if you get back to training, I could see at least competing at the games in four years," Mandy replied, while Will looked like she was going to faint from the shock

The one thing that saved Will from doing so was her daughter's voice calling out, "Now Mommy needs to get pretty." This snapped Will back to reality and playfully glare at her daughter, knowing the little squirt was talking about the date with Caleb

"Why do I get the kid who breaks away from tradition? She is supposed to be clingy and not wanting me to date! But do I get that? Nooo! She has to be one of the rare ones that tries to set me up with someone!" Will ranted while everyone but Cornelia laughed.

The blonde was still worried she would lose Caleb to Will, even though Caleb was no longer hers to lose. What Will had said in the telepathic link was true, it took more than one date to fall in love, but could easily start the process.

'Well, I guess I just have to hope Caleb and I are still meant to be. If not…I'll cross that bridge went it happens.' Cornelia thought while everyone else laughed as Will kept ranting about have a matchmaker for a daughter.

000

Meanwhile on Meridian, a very familiar green jewel pulsed from its hiding place in Julian's room. It then glowed brightly and then Nerissa appeared in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe I let myself fall for that illusion for so long. So much time wasted because of it. But at least now I am out and can begin my plans again," Nerissa said in an annoyed tone and quickly telatransported away before she was discovered.

It would take some time figure out her next step, since she no longer had a set plan, but that would not deter her. She had her youth back, so she had plenty of time to wait for a new window of opportunity.

Plus she sensed something very familiar, a dark presence that could be of use to her. But it was coming from Earth and Nerissa no longer had the means to open folds, with a Heart of the object like the Mage Ring.

Once she tracked something down to suit her needs though, then she would start laying plans to bring order to the universe. Her order to be precise and this time, not even the Guardians would stop her!

000

AN: There you go. please let me know what you thought.


	5. Dates and Disasters

AN: Here is the next chapter of Trials of a mother Guardian. Sorry it took so long, but got caught in the work on Shunned One, which will hopefully be updated soon.

Would like to thank Darev for beta reading this fic and the following people for reviewing: Emily, 767inuyasha767, chm01, Philip Gipson, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, yellow 14, koolkame, DayDreamer, queenofspades19, IamACritic, Lil chap welsh nd proud, lai lai, cartoonloverfan101 and Darev.

000

Chapter 5: Dates and Disasters

It took time and careful movements on Nerissa's part to get where she was going, a back up base in the Infinite City.

The former Keeper of the Heart of Candracar like have back up plans as a precaution. So even when she claimed the power of Meridian (and later, Zamballa) Nerissa hid a few things away in the back up hideaway incase of an emergency.

To be precise, a few items of magical power that would limit Nerissa's need to use her own life force to perform certain magical feats. Though there was nothing like the Mage Ring to create Folds, there were things that would help acquire the much-needed item or if need be, one of similar ability.

These items were, her old staff from before claiming the Heart of Zamballa and a silver ring with strange markings on it. The staff acted as an amplifier for when she used her life force, meaning she needed to use less life force to achieve a certain level of strength in her magic.

The ring on the other hand had a different purpose; it created Glamour spells for the wearer. With it, Nerissa would not need to waste any energy on such things and would not need to age herself back into an old woman a second time.

"Being old was bad enough the first time, let avoid that shall we?" Nerissa mumbled under breath as got the items and began the next step of her plan. Getting either the Mage Ring or a certain Passling's magic tooth.

If she could get her hand on one of those items, Nerissa could travel to Earth and begin Phase Three of her plan.

The only trick to it, avoid causing any commotion that would attract the attention of five very annoying women until Nerissa had one of the items. If she could pull that off, then the rest would fall into place.

"I hope you have been practicing Guardians, because this time I will not lose!"

000

Back on Earth, Will was getting ready for her date with Caleb. The date was going to be causal one, consisting of a movie and then dinner.

Will chose simple dress pants and a white turtleneck sweater as her choice of clothing for the evening and was just finishing putting on some light makeup, when she heard Willow chanting something.

Once Will was done, she went out to see her daughter had gathered a bunch of the stuffed frogs and had them gathered on the far side the kitchen, near where the cookie jar was. Leaning against each frog was a price of paper attached to a Popsicle stick.

One each piece of paper was what looked a cylinder and two circles. In Willow hand was a large price paper with the same things draw on it and was held over her head while she chanted, "Free the cookies! Free the milk!"

Will rolled her eyes at this, now knowing her daughter was on 'strike' for cookies. This meant Willow asked her grandma for cookies and grandma said no because its close to dinner time.

"Small problem?" Will asked her mother in an amused tone of voice, while she watched her mother prepare dinner for herself and her granddaughter.

"Nothing I can't deal with. You were the same…to a degree. You just kept asking over and over gain at Willow's age, not act like you were mounting a protest." Susan replied. She thought her granddaughter's actions were cute, but the chanting was getting really old, really fast.

Just then though, Will and Susan heard Willow call out, "Join us my mommy and helps us save these poor starving froggies! They need their cookies and milk, but the evil lady is keeping them all to her self!"

Both women rolled their eyes at this, but neither said anything since there was a buzzing sound coming from the intercom, meaning Caleb had probably here. Will pushed the button to allow him to come up and once he arrived at the door of the apartment, Will found him baring the tradition present of a few roses and a box of chocolates.

Willow was licking her lips at the sight of the candy in Caleb's hands, making Will playfully bonk her daughter over the head and say, "Those are mommy's chocolates, not yours!"

Meanwhile, Susan noting the matching attire Caleb was wearing of dress pants and white turtleneck. The only difference form the pair's, matching attire was the black leather jacket Caleb was wearing right now.

To tease the two, Susan started humming 'Here comes the bride' which got Willow going as well and an annoyed glare from both Will land Caleb.

"I will get you for that mom." Will said through her teeth, while Caleb but the chocolates on top of the fridge, so they were out of the reach of a certain four-year-old. Caleb noted the large number of stuffed frogs with strange signs leaning against and asked what they were for.

After hearing the brief story, Caleb got an evil smirk on his face and whispered something to Will. Will gained an evil smirk as well, which worried Susan, since it was probably a plan to get their payback for the wedding tune.

Just Will and Caleb were walking out the door, Will looked at her daughter and said, "Willow, why don't you get Frog Girl to help you get the cookies and milk?"

This had Susan throwing a wooden spoon at her daughter, while Willow ran off to 'find' Frog Girl.

Will dodged the spoon and both she and Caleb quickly headed for the elevator, just incase Susan Vandom managed to deal with Willow fast enough to come after them.

000

Back on Meridian, Nerissa used a glamour of a servant to get inside the castle and was searching for the location of the Mage Ring or Blunk's Tonga tooth. It was difficult to do so, to say the least.

Nerissa knew that if she out right asked questions about where the two objects were, she might rouse people suspicions and that would most likely then make a certain all powerful Queen wonder what was going on.

'The last thing I need is the power of the Heart of Meridian being used against me. I doubt the former runt is as weak as she was all those years ago. Who knows what she can do with a few years of practice now under her belt.' Nerissa thought, while suppressing a shudder at the thought of facing Queen Elyon in a head on battle.

The battle would happen one day soon of course, since Nerissa was still planning on brining order to the universe, but she would need a Heart or two of her own, before Nerissa tried to bring the Queen of Meridian down.

'But first, I need to means of travel to get off this world so to get those Hearts. So far though, I have not seen a trace of the Passling, which would be the easier of the two items get my hands on. The Passling would easier to trick then getting the Mage Ring from where ever they have it hidden.' Nerissa concluded in her mind, trying to think of where the smelly little creature could be.

'Perhaps it time to test out my newer powers, perhaps I can find out where the Passling is, or at least find out where the Mage Ring is hidden if I read the Queen's mind. It's a risky move, but it the quickest one as well.' Nerissa plotted, knowing she still retained the powers of all five Guardian form her time of being the sole Guardian of her power.

Nerissa then quickly went as quickly as she could towards the throne room, while think of the best way to go about implementing her plan of reading Elyon's mind.

000

On Earth, Will and Caleb had just finished dinner and were heading to the movie theater. Will had admit, she was enjoying herself so far, even if this date was mostly meant to settle a certain little clone of her down.

'It been a long while since I have had a night like this. The last time Matt did anything remotely romantic was a year after Willow was born.' Will thought as she and Caleb walked down the sidewalk.

What Will did not know, was that they were being followed. Fortunately, Caleb did know this, since even when on Earth, Caleb made sure to be aware of all things around him. Being born into a life of war tends to do that a person, even after the war was long over.

"Will, lets go this way. It will be shorter." Caleb suggested, which confused Will since she knew it was not a short cut, but Caleb dragged her down a near by ally.

Once they were inside, Caleb pulled Will behind him and waited for a few moments before Caleb said coldly, "Why are you following us?"

Will was trying to figure out what Caleb was talking about, when she heard a familiar evil chuckle and then saw Matt step into ally and walk towards them.

"It seems you have not lost your touch Caleb. As for why I'm following you, why else? You have half of what's mine with you." Matt said with sadistic grin on his face.

Will knew Matt was dangerous right now, he was sober right now, that meant his head was not clouded by booze of any kind and could fight at full strength. This made Will start to tremble in fear, forgetting she had full access to her powers once again and zap Matt until his hair stood permanently on end.

Caleb noted Will was shaking like a leaf and went right to work to making it stop, by making Matt disappear. "Will and Willow are not your property Matt. Besides, don't you think I know what you have done? You beat Will and would have done the same to your own daughter if Will had not stopped you!" Caleb growled out and made sure keep himself between Matt and Will as best he could.

Matt's expression darkened and said in slow and dangerous tone, "That is non of your concern Caleb. I will do what I please with those who ruined my life!" With that, Matt charged forward and attempted to punch Caleb, but the former rebel leader blocked the punch and drove his knee into Matt's stomach.

"You ruined your own life Matt, and now…I'm going to make you pay for what you have done!" Caleb said calmly at first, but then his expression changed to one of rage and proceeded to demonstrate why Caleb was the master warrior and why Matt was only the student.

Caleb the grabbed Matt by his hair with one hand and lifted his face up, just before he used his other hand to punch Matt in the face. As Matt stumbled back from the blow and was regaining his balance, Caleb performed a tornado kick the knocked Matt to the ground.

"Now that we are finished with the warm up, lets see if you can take what you once dished out." Caleb stated and started to move towards Matt's prone form, when Caleb felt something grab onto his arm.

Caleb turned his head to see it was Will, whose eyes were filled with tears. "Caleb…please…lets just go. He…he is not worth it."

This made Caleb face soften and nod his head, before he turned to look back at Matt and say, "Stay away from them, or next time not even Will will stop me from tearing you apart, piece by piece."

With that, Will and Caleb left the dark ally and headed for the movie theater, while Matt slowly climbed back to his feet. Matt's face was covered in blood, much of it getting into his eyes and making it hard for him to see at the moment.

'Will…Caleb…I'll make you both pay. I'll make everyone you both care about pay for this!' Matt vowed in his mind, while he tried recover from his beating from Caleb.

000

'This is too easy.' Nerissa thought, as placed a try of food on the table, where Queen Elyon was waiting for her dinner.

All Nerissa needed to do was wait until the Queen of Meridian started to relaxing and enjoy her meal, then Nerissa would dive into the Queen's mind find the location of what she was seeking.

After a few minutes, Nerissa noted Elyon looked completely relaxed and was now open to make her move. But as she tried to peer into Elyon's mind, Nerissa felt like she hit a brick wall head on.

Both Nerissa and Elyon clutched their heads in pain and it only took Nerissa moment to realize what had happened. Elyon had certainly grown in power, because her mental defenses must have been that strong that they were impossible for Nerissa to breach.

Elyon on the other hand, took a bit longer to figure out what happened, but when she saw a servant clutching her head as well, the young Queen also realized what was going on.

"Guards! Seize her at once!" Elyon ordered, while her tow foster parents quickly ran to their daughter's side, just incase this (currently) unknown person tried to attack Elyon again. They knew Elyon was more then able to protect herself, but parents were parent after all.

Just as the two guards in the room moved to grab who they thought a mere servant, were blasted back by Nerissa as she used her newly gained powers over air.

All those in the room were shocked to see someone other then a Guardian use an element. This made Elyon stare coldly at the woman before her and say in a tone of royal authority, "Identify yourself!"

Nerissa looked at Elyon with an amused expression and dropped the Glamour that hid her identity. "Forgotten me already 'your highness'?" Nerissa mocked the Queen of Meridian, hoping the young woman was still as easy to goad and she was she as teen.

"How…how did you escape? The jewel was to be your prison!" Elyon gasped out, while trying to think of how best to deal with the situation. Elyon knew she had take Nerissa down here and now or risk the evil witch causing another universe wide crisis.

"Did you think I could be fooled by mere illusion forever? After I finally realized it was all to good to be true, it was a simple matter to escape the jewel. Unless someone of greater power then myself owns the jewel, I can't not be contained in it once I know I'm imprisoned. That is something you and the Guardians obviously did not do." Nerissa explained with an evil grin on her face.

"Then once I stick you back in there, I'll have to ask Julian to let me hold onto it so you can never get out again!" Elyon growled and fired a beam of white light at Nerissa, but the former Keeper of the Heart just telatransported away.

The instant Nerissa was gone, Elyon turned to her guards and said, "Alert everyone of Nerissa's return and mobilize the royal army to search for her! If you find Blunk, get him back to castle incase Nerissa goes after his Tonga Tooth. I'll go get the Mage Ring from the treasury, incase she tries to claim that as well."

Elyon knew that as long as both of those were kept out of Nerissa's possession, then she could not create folds and would be trapped on Meridian and easier to capture. What Elyon did not know, was Nerissa had only telatransported just out side the near by window and hovering in place to overhear the Queen's commands.

'Well, silly me for not looking in the obvious place for my old ring. At least now I did know where it is, but I sense powerful wards around that room, so its unlikely I could claim the ring before the royal pain arrived to stop me.' An annoyed Nerissa thought, while trying to come up a new plan.

Trying to get Blunk's Tonga Tooth would be the best bet, but she still had to actually find him to do that.

"Unless…there is a way to find the smelly creature with ease, but how to do it with out getting caught in the process. I would also need the Guardians here to do it anyway, but since the queen is likely to contact them soon enough, that should not be a problem" Nerissa whispered to herself and decided to go invisible and wait for her next chance to strike.

000

On Earth, Will and Caleb were about to about enter the movie theater, when Will felt the Heart pulse. The redhead knew this was the Heart's way of discreetly telling Will that the Guardians were needed in Candracar right away.

"Caleb…" Will started to say, but Caleb was already giving a nod that her understood what was going on. He had been around the Guardians for a long time and was just as good at knowing when the Heart was sending out the signal as Will was.

Both slipped out of theater and contacted the others. In fifteen minutes, all five women were gathered, transformed and folding to Candracar and meeting with the Oracle and surprisingly enough, Elyon.

"I heard you were back Will and I'm really glad you are. We might very well need you for this problem if we are to fix this fast!" A relieved sounding Elyon said, while Will just looked confused at what could be that bad.

The Oracle sensing Will's concern, quickly said, "Guardians, I fear I must inform you Nerissa has freed herself from her jewel prison. You all must head to Meridian and locate Blunk and bring him here. Once that is done, we can worry about locating Nerissa."

The others were going to ask how Nerissa escaped, but Will put priority of the other topic at hand. "Why would we need to find Blunk first? Shouldn't we…" Will started to ask, but then went silent as she realized the Oracle's reasons.

"I sense you have realized the situation Keeper. Before we deal with Nerissa, first must make sure she can't gain the power to travel between worlds. If we can contain her on Meridian, then it will greatly improve our odds of successfully finding her." The Oracle explained, and then walked towards Will.

At the same time, the Heat appeared around Will's neck, which the Oracle gently tapped with his finger and made it glow briefly with white light.

"That should allow you to track Blunk's Tonga Tooth. Since the tooth originally resided here in Candracar, it had a very small amount of this places' mystic energy with in it. With the link I have now created between the two, it should allow you find Blunk quickly," The Oracle explained, getting nod of confirmation from Will.

With that, Elyon opened a fold for everyone and led then to Meridian, while the Oracle prayed for their mission's success.

000

On Meridian, the group appeared on the throne of Elyon's castle, where all of the Queen's top advisors and captains (with the exception of Julian) were gathered.

Everyone was surprised to see Will, but knew right now, focusing on finding the at large sorceress took priority over catching up with the redheaded Guardian.

"Raythor, what is the status on the search parties? And where is Julian? It is not like him to be missing at times like this." Elyon asked, hoping Julian was not doing anything foolish

"Next to Caleb, Julian know Blunk better then the rest of us, so he went to check a few places that he might be located at. He asked me to give you this, incase we found Nerissa and you could use it imprison her again." Raythor answered, before handing the familiar looking green jewel to Elyon.

After Elyon took it, Raythor continued with his report, "As for our search parties, we have sent men to both the Mage's old home and to the lair Nerissa used during the time…we served her."

Everyone understood what Raythor meant by the last part, since Raythor, Gargoyle and Sandpit served the evil Guardian as her Knight of Vengeance. No one blamed them for those days anymore, but it did bring back not very fond memories for Raythor.

"Um…speaking of those two…where are they?" Irma asked, wondering why two of Elyon's heaviest hitters were not near by. They might not be able to speak, but they might need to know about what was talked about here.

"I sent them to guard Phobos' prison, so we could free up extra men to help look for both Nerissa and Blunk. Nerissa did give Sandpit his stronger shape shifting abilities and Gargoyle his club hand. I considered the possibility of Nerissa using those gifts against them, so had them posted in a useful, but safe position until this matter was settled." Raythor explained, which seemed like a very reasonable plan Will.

'Nerissa likes having aces in the hole and tuning her gifts against those two would defiantly count as some.' Will thought, while listening to the rest of the report.

Once the briefing was over, Will took out the Heart and used it to start tracking Blunk, not knowing they were playing right into Nerissa's hands.

000

Julian on the other hand, was hot on Blunk's trail. Few knew where the Passling's mother lived, which was who Blunk mentioned he was going to be visiting soon, so Julian decided to check and see if he was there.

Unfortunately, said home was in the middle of a swamp, making travel very slow because muddy terrain Julian was forced to trudge through. 'Blunk, if you are not here, I'll kill you when this is over' Julian grumbled in his mind, as he kept walking.

Just then though, Julian heard a voice call out, "Father!"

Julian turned around to see Caleb and the Guardians fast approaching. Julian, like everyone else who had seen her today, was shocked to see Will was back and with the Heart back in her possession no less.

But he did not have time to ask when Will had returned since Caleb spoke first, "Father, please had back to the castle. The Guardians and I will find Blunk. The Heart will lead us straight to him."

Julian gave his son an annoyed look and said in a grouchy tone, "I have not come all this way, just to turn around with out Blunk being dragged along behind me."

Caleb could understand her father's annoyance, since he did not like walking through this muck either but Caleb also did not want his father having to risk facing the women he once and probably still loved.

But before either man could argue who was right, Will quickly said, "Since Julian has already come this far, he might as well finish what he started. Besides, finding Blunk is our number one priority and we can't risk argue right now or Nerissa might reach him first."

The made both men agree and begin following Heart's directions again, not knowing Nerissa was using the power of invisibility to follow the group. The Guardians would lead her right to the Passling and his Tonga tooth, which would give her the means to get of Meridian.

'I do so love it when a plan comes together.' Nerissa mused, while she followed her 'guides' to what she sought.

000

It took a half hour to reach Bunk's mother's home and knocked on the front door of the tiny hut.

When Blunk answered, he saw Will and screamed out, "Will back!" The Passling then wrapped himself around Will leg in a bear hug, much like Willow would sometimes.

"Yes Blunk, I'm back and we need to get you back to the castle…before Nerissa finds you." Will said, wishing she did not need to ruins the Passling's mini celebration, but she knew getting him to safety needed to be done ASAP.

"N-Nerissa? Why she want Blunk? Blunk only open folds, not fight!" Blunk asked in a panic.

Before anyone could explain why Nerissa was after him though, a bolt of lightning blasted Will and knocked her away from Blunk. This also caused the other Guardians to take to the sky out of reflex, while Caleb ran over to Will's side and Julian quickly stand guard beside Blunk.

Nerissa then became visible again and say, "Its good to see you are all as predictable as ever, Guardian. Don't you ever get tired of being used?"

"And you are…. as smug as ever…Nerissa. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Will shot back as Caleb helped her up to her feet. She forgot how annoying Nerissa's gloating was and would not miss it when they locked the witch up again.

Nerissa just smirked at her at her successor's comment and walked towards where Blunk was, while Julian drew his sword for battle.

"Oh come now Julian! Do you honestly think that would stop me? Besides, we all know I just want the Passling's Tonga Tooth, not the Passling its self. Why don't we all just skip the pointless battle and just give to me? It would save us all a lot off trouble." Nerissa said in a casual tone, as if the fact all five Guardians were nothing to worry about, despite have a whole Heart's worth of power backing them up.

"For someone who burns up her own life force for power, you talk pretty tough. Lets see you back it up! Earth!" Cornelia stated as she landed in the ground, then calling on her powers to trying to bind Nerissa with vines.

Nerissa pretended to yawn at this, just before she telatransported out of the way of the vines and appeared behind Cornelia. "Childless' play Earth Guardian. I see you five have had too easy while I was away. Here is what element of Earth can really do!" Nerissa said evilly and caused the ground beneath Cornelia's feet to shake little.

"Corny, get out of there!" Irma called out, but it was too late. The ground turned to mud and pulled the blond Guardian down until she was neck deep in her own element. Cornelia was trying to use her power to free herself, but it would take time to over power Nerissa's magic since she clearly had better control over the power of Earth; despite being weaker then Cornelia in terms of raw mystic might.

"Irma! Lets tag team her!" Hay Lin called out to her friend and the two unleashed the tried and true ice combo on Nerissa. The former Guardian was quick to counter this though, by creating a dome of fire to block the ice attacks and end up creating a thick steam cloud that hid Nerissa from sight.

"Air!" Hay Lin called out and blew the steam away to find Nerissa was no longer inside it.

"Where did she go?" Hay Lin asked, not knowing Nerissa had used the power of invisibility to sneak up on both Water and Air Guardians. They did not know this though, until Nerissa reappeared right in front of them and blasted them at point blank range with lightning.

As the two young women cried out in pain, Taranee prepared to fire a barrage of fireballs at Nerissa, but Will stopped her with a telepathic message.

'Don't fire Taranee! She is to close to Irma and Hay Lin! Lets get in close and grab her!' Will ordered, which the Fire Guardian quickly acknowledged and they both did a flying charge at Nerissa.

But Nerissa heard them coming though, thanks to having an Air Guardian's sense of hearing. Nerissa quickly telatransported out of the way and then gave her two attackers a 'push' using a strong gust of wind.

This made both Will and Taranee accidentally slam into Irma and Hay Lin and take them out of the fight for the moment. This allowed Nerissa to turn her attention back to getting a certain fold creating tooth she had come here for.

"Stay back Nerissa or I will be forced to do my duty and stop you." Julian warned the woman, hoping to not need to try and strike her down with his sword.

"Must I repeat myself Julian? It would be pointless to try and do so." Nerissa replied, and then out the corner of her eye, saw something move.

Nerissa turned just in time to see Caleb leaping toward her and getting ready to a spin kick at his own mother's head, when Nerissa used telekinesis to stop him in mid air. Nerissa then tied up her son, using by four vines she made burst out of the ground to warp around his wrists and ankles.

"Well, this is where I would normally say 'didn't your mother teach you any manners?' but I think we know the answer to that question." Nerissa said calmly, though was a bit annoyed her own son had tried to attack her.

'Maybe I should have let him know the 'Mage' was his mother during the time the rebellion. Might have made him less willing to fight me if he actually saw me as his mother.' Nerissa contemplated, knowing she could not harm this young man, but she could not let him get in her way either.

Caleb did not respond to Nerissa comment, instead he just kept trying to break free of the vines, so Nerissa just shook her head and went back to facing Julian. Before she could once again demand for the Tonga Tooth, a frying pan hit her in the head.

"Stay away from Mama's Blunkyboo!" Blunk's mother cried out. She had been watching the battle from the window next to the door and once all the Guardians had been defeated, decided it was now time to take it upon herself to protect her son.

After taking a moment to nurse the spot the frying pan hit, Nerissa looked at the other Passling with a furious looking her eyes and screamed out, "Quintessence!" This caused lighting to fire forth from the evil woman's hand and was fired with enough strength to kill the old Passling if it hit.

Just as the attack was about to strike though, a flash of green light appeared in front of Blunk's mother and tool the hit for her, which was non other then Will!

The redheaded Keeper of the Heart of Candracar had telatransported just in time and thank to having both the same element as the attack used and that her Guardian form could take damage better then a normal living being, Will would survive the lightning blast.

Unfortunately, Will still took her fair share of damage and was badly weakened by Nerissa's blast of Quintessence. This was proven by the large scorch mark on her chest and the fact Will fell weakly to her knees.

"Will!" Caleb called out in horror, as he watched Nerissa stand over the weakened redhead.

Nerissa debating what to do next, since it would be easy to just take Blunk's Tonga Tooth and leave, but there was now two more choices to consider as well. She could either destroy the woman right here and now or rid herself of the pest or she could make Will give up the Heart and gain both a means to open folds and a source of mystic energy.

'So many choices, so little time.' Nerissa mused, just before she heard Caleb roar out, "I swear if you lay one more finger on her 'mother' I'll hunt you down and finish you off once and for all!"

Caleb words and tone caught Nerissa's interest, but even more so was the mental images he was projecting and Nerissa picked by accident thank to her telepathic powers. Images like that of a recent encounter with Matt Olsen and other images related to by her son had gained a protective instinct for the Keeper of the Heart.

'So…the Keeper is a mother now and is having problem with old Dear Hear is she? No wonder why I can sense his darkness in him, but not Shagon. That will make the young man even more useful to me and give me reason to let the Keeper live…for now. She will make Matt Olsen that much easier to control and something to fuel his power.' Nerissa thought and then looked at Blunk once again.

"Hand over the Tonga Tooth, Passling. Do so and the Keeper will live to see another day!" Nerissa ordered. She could tell he was torn between saving his friend and giving up the tooth, Nerissa knew the Passling was too loyal to the Guardians to risk one of their lives and started to remove the object from around his neck.

"No Blunk!" Will, Caleb and Julian cried out, Will's word being much weaker then the other two because of her current state. But it was too late, Blunk had thrown the tooth to Nerissa, who caught it and quickly expelled the reaming essence of Candracar from the object, so the Heart of Candracar could no longer track it's location.

"Fair well Guardians. When we meet again, it will be for the last time. I assure you of that." Nerissa opened fold before anyone could stop her.

'No…we…failed…and it's…my fault,' Will thought, as she finally passed out of exhaustion from her injuries.

000

AN: And there you go, hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you thought.


	6. The Return of Shagon and Frog Girl

AN: Here is the next instalment of 'Trials of a mother Guardian' sorry for taking so long to update. Had a bit of a writing slump but now I should be going back to updating again.

Would like to thank Darev for beta reading this story once again and the also thank following people who review the last chapter: zoe pearl, koenvanderplas, lost prince, Greki, TrixieNancy124, Angel Maria Cloud, IamACritic, DyingDemon, koolkame, Kburn, wolfgurl211, queenofspades19, yellow 14, Gameblaster12, cartoonloverfan101, Philip Gipson, Darev and chm01.

Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH.

Summary of what happened in the last chapter (a tip for Darev since he said it might help since I have not posted an update in so long) Will and Caleb went out on a date, thanks to Willow 'match making' but it quickly ran into problems thank to Matt Olsen trying to hurt Will, but was stopped by Caleb

To further spoil the mood for the date, Nerissa also caused trouble on Meridian, forcing the Guardians to go there in hopes of stopping her before she found a ways off Meridian.

Unfortunately with the Guardians out of practise, Nerissa uses her powers to beat them easily and force Blunk to hand over his Tonga Tooth in exchange for Will's.

Now on with the fic!

000

Chapter 6: The Return of Shagon and Frog Girl

Matt Olsen had finally returned to his motel room after his encounter with Caleb and was still steaming mad. He could not believe his old 'teacher' had clobbered him so easily.

With fighting being his only other skill besides music, a perk from the days of fighting evil, he had taken up several professions that optimized that skill to make money. This was probably what helped lead Matt to his current life style, along with the long list of rejections from talent scouts.

When you spend your days and nights playing bouncer, and in some cases street fighting, you can become bitter after dealing with dead beats and jerks 24/7. It all rubbed off on Matt and he started using his fists to solve his problems.

If there was a plus side to it all, it made him stronger and tougher then he was four years ago. Yet somehow Caleb still handed his butt to him on a silver platter! _'The one thing I was successful at and that weakling still beat me._ _I don't care what creatures he had to fight on Meridian before those pixies came and did all the hard work for him, I still should have beaten him like he was nothing! Then I could have dealt with that little…'_ Matt ranted in his mind, when an all too familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"My, my, my, you have become bitter, Dear Heart. Your mind rant is so loud. I'm surprised that even those without the ability to read minds can't hear it!" Nerissa's voice said smugly. Matt spun around to see her.

"What do you want?" Matt demanded in low growl.

Nerissa was impressed; the Matt Olsen she knew all those years ago would have been scared of her. But from what she sensed, this new version did not even have his Regent Powers, yet was still staring her down without even a hint of doubt or fear.

'He will be very useful like this…assuming I can get his old Shagon form up and running. Might need to burn off a bit of life force to do it, but it should be possible,' Nerissa thought, before answering Matt.

"Well, Dear Heart, I have come with a proposition for you. Join with me once again and I'll give you your revenge on Will and her little brat. My son is off limits to you, but I'm certain you'll find plenty of satisfaction going after the first two to not care about him in the end," Nerissa offered, while Matt raised an eyebrow.

"And I should trust you for what reason? You back-stabbed Shagon, who was completely loyal to you, just so you and the other old Guardians could get a facelift. How do I know you won't try something like that again?" Matt asked, not lowering his guard for a second. He knew to not trust

Nerissa so easily, even if her offer did help him get his revenge.

The former Guardian was a bit annoyed at the facelift comment, but gave the man points for not being a complete fool.

"In all honesty, you don't. But consider this, Matt Olsen, what better way to get revenge on the Keeper of the Heart than by using the hate of her own friends to do it? And considering a certain special night is fast approaching, you'll be even more powerful than before," Nerissa answered, knowing that should get Matt's attention.

Matt was silent for a moment as he contemplated Nerissa's words, knowing she was right. The one night the Heart of Earth was up for grabs was only weeks away, Halloween. With both Shagon's old power to feed on hate and a source of mystic energy to back him up, his revenge against the two redheads was virtually assured, even if the other Guardians got in the way.

"Alright Nerissa, we have deal. You give me the power I need and I will help you get your universal order," Matt replied with a wicked grin on his face, one that Nerissa shared. The pact had been made and all they needed to do was wait until the special night to start their plan.

000

Mean while, Will woke up in Candracar with every one looking down her. The Oracle was healing the spot her chest took the hit for Blunk's mother. So Will was feeling a bit better now.

"Glad to see you're alright, Will, that lightning bolt from Nerissa had me…I mean us worried," Will heard Caleb say and made the redhead realize she was resting her head on Caleb's lap.

This made Will blush deeply and try to sit up, but the Oracle stopped her. "Just a moment, Keeper, I am almost done," The Oracle told Will and then went back to his work. Will did as she told, though was worried about the coming punishment for allowing Nerissa to gain the means to escape Meridian and threaten the known worlds once again.

Once the Oracle was done with healing her injury, Caleb helped Will up while the Oracle instructed, "It would be best if you rest tomorrow if possible, Keeper. An attack like that sometimes might have lingering effects."

"I'll…try Oracle. Um…about letting Nerissa get Blunk's…" Will started to say, hoping to apologize for failing the mission, but the Oracle raised his hand to cut her off.

"What happened was completely out of your control. Not even I would have expected Nerissa to maintain her control over the five elements, nor would have I foreseen her advanced mastery she would have. If anyone is to blame for you and your fellow Guardians' defeat today, it is me,"

The Oracle stated firmly, but kindly, confusing the Guardians at what he meant by it being his fault they lost.

Sensing this confusion, the Oracle explained further, "During this time of peace, I have become too relaxed in my duties. It is my responsibly to keep the Guardians ready should the need arise for them to need to return to duty at a moment's notice, but I failed to do so. All of you are a bit out of practice, thus were not ready for Nerissa as she is now."

These words shocked the Guardians. It did not stop Will from feeling she was at least partially to blame for what happened, but was also relieved the Oracle was not mad at her.

"Then we will just have to get back in shape and pray we can stop Nerissa before she causes too much trouble this time," Will told the Oracle and took out the Heart to fold the group home, when the Oracle said one last thing before they left.

"Remember Guardians that the time that the Heart of Earth is vulnerable if fast approaching. As you know, Nerissa has targeted the Heart of before and combining this information with the fact she is without a source of magic again, makes it a very tempting target," The Oracle warned the

Guardians and Caleb, who knew he was right. Without a Heart to power her magic, Nerissa would be desperate enough to risk going after Napoleon again on Halloween.

"Don't worry sir, this time around Lillian knows about her powers and Napoleon tends to keep quiet all night. Add us in on the guard detail and we should be able to at least keep him out of Nerissa's grasp until midnight," Cornelia answered for the group, which made sense, since it was her sister that was in danger.

Will was a bit surprised that Lillian finally knew about her powers and status as a Heart, but since Will did recall the group discussing the idea four years ago, so it was not a huge shock that the others did it while she was away raising Willow.

"I really got to get caught up on current events," Will muttered as she opened up a fold, while the others laughed and went through.

000

An hour later, Will and Caleb were entering the apartment building she lived in. Will had insisted she was safe going in on her own, but Caleb insisted he go with her just in case Matt somehow knew of this place and was waiting for her.

Once at her door, she smiled at her 'date' and said, "Thanks for tonight, Caleb, even if it was to HOPEFULLY get Willow to settle down."

"No problem, it was not so bad if you don't count running into…him…and then going to deal with Nerissa. Though I'm pretty sure Willow is not going to give up so easily," Caleb replied, smirking at his last comment and getting Will to sigh sadly.

"I wish she had been like me when it came to my mom dating. She inherited all my other traits, why not that one as well?" Will grumbled and started looking for her key card to get into her home, while Caleb laughed at her expense of having a daughter trying to 'set her up' on dates.

"Look at this way Will; you got the perfect combo going. Willow hooks the guys in with her cuteness and then you finish the target off with what Hay Lin would call your 'gorgeous quotient'," Caleb replied with, making the redhead blush at the accusation.

'Did Caleb just call me...' Will started to think, when the door swung open from the inside and revealed Will's mother, who was giving Will a look that said, 'I'm getting you back for what you did.'

It took Will a moment to realize why her mother looking so vindictive, then remembered the 'little tip' she gave Willow before leaving of her 'date' with Caleb.

"I'm guessing you did not stop her from 'finding' Frog Girl?" Will asked nervously, which was answered by a prompt reply of "Bingo" from her mother.

As Susan Vandom pulled her daughter into the apartment, she looked at Caleb and added, "You get in here as well, you helped with the little sic the superhero on me plan and I want to get you both for it!"

This made Caleb gulp nervously did as he was told and marched into the lion's den that was the Vandom apartment. Despite the fact he was in trouble as well, the former rebel was feeling sorrier for Will for this little turn of events. Having to face Matt, Nerissa and now a vengeful mother all on the same night was worse kind of luck a person can get.

000

Inside the Vandom apartment, Susan marched Caleb and her daughter to the front room, limping all the way which both Will and Caleb assumed was thanks to a 'Five Pronged Froggy Kick' from Willow as Frog Girl.

'Hope mom did not 'unmask' Willow or anything, the Frog Girl thing cute…when you're not the one getting kicked that is,' Will mused in her mind, as she and Caleb were sat down on the couch under the gaze of her mother.

Moments later, the three adults heard the sound of a door opening and a small tired voice asking,

"Mommy?"

Will and Caleb turned to look towards where the voice came from, while Susan smirked evilly, know the instrument of her revenge was here, not that her soon to be victims knew that.

Not many would think a four year old girl in her pink PJs and carrying a helpless Mr. Huggles in her arms like he was a teddy bear could be a part of Susan Vandom's vengeance on the two young adults, but she was about to show how it could be done.

"Willow! You woke up just in time to hear if Caleb proposed to your mommy yet!" Susan said in a happy tone, while Caleb and Will went pale white. They could tell that the older Vandom was going to make the next few minutes a real nightmare with that one comment.

The young girl instantly become fully awake and repeatedly asked, "Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you?"

While Willow barraged Caleb with this single question, Will shot her mother an evil glare, but the older Vandom just smiled triumphantly at her little scheme. Of course, Susan knew how to gain further vengeance upon them if Willow reacted in just the right way to Caleb's answer, but she was not going to tell them that.

"Well…you see Willow…it's a little too soon so do that," Caleb replied once the young redhead stopped asking the same question over and over again, who now looked very disappointed at hearing this.

"Why? Don't you like Mommy?" Willow asked, while adding the puppy eyes and pouting lip to add further trouble for Caleb to answer the question. It was the combo that crushed the wills of adults for centuries and the former rebel leader was being subjected to it.

This gave Susan her opening and she asked in a sweet tone of voice, "I agree with Willow, why haven't you purposed to her mother yet? You already said she was gorgeous from what I heard at the front door, so why not marry her?"

Those words made both Will and Caleb's faces go beet red. They both had hoped Susan Vandom had not overheard that part, but she obviously did and had used it to put the final nail in their coffin…or so they thought but Susan still had stage three of her plan to use yet, which she used quickly before Willow got too upset.

"I think Caleb needs to be taught a lesson for being bad, don't you think so Willow? I think you should go get Frog Girl to punish him," Susan said with an evil grin on face, making Caleb and Will realize the woman's plan was not complete and had turned the tables on them for sending Frog Girl after the older Vandom.

"Yeah! Frog Girl will teach mean Caleb important lesson in being a good hunky person and give him a taste of Froggy justice!" Willow stated and marched off to her room to go 'find' the greed clad superhero.

"Mom…I'm so going to get you for this," Will grumbled and buried her face in her hands, while Caleb looked confused.

"What's the big deal? From what everyone has been telling me, she is pretty cute doing the Frog Girl thing and all I have to do is avoid the feet," The former rebel leader stated, thinking if he can dodge volleys of arrows and survive battles with creatures most men would not have stood a chance against, he could handle one four-year-old girl dressed up like a superhero from the funny pages.

"Famous last words," both Will and Susan said at the same time, though Susan sounded happier then Will for obvious reasons.

Moments later, the familiar sound of plastic hitting hard wood floors could be heard and 'Frog Girl' made her grand entrance and marched over to Caleb.

"You have been a very bad boy, Mr. Hunky Caleb! Now you shall get licked by Froggy justice! Secret Froggy Technique: Five Prong Frog…ah!" Willow started to say, as she got her 'deadly' kicking attack ready, but was scooped up by Caleb and pulled onto his lap, where she was tickled mercilessly.

"See? It's not so hard to beat a superhero when you have the right attack," Caleb said in a casually tone as he 'tortured' the green glad superhero for a few moments, but stopped so 'Frog Girl' could catch her breath.

"Give up yet?" Caleb asked with a big grin on his face, not paying attention to the hand was reaching into the green 'utility belt' she wore around her waist.

In a swift movement (for a four year old girl) 'Frog Girl' uses a pair of toy handcuffs to lock around one of Caleb's wrists and then placed the other end on Will's. Frog Girl then rolled off

Caleb's lap and struck a triumphant pose as she declared, "Ha! Now you must stay with Willow's Mommy forever!"

Susan Vandom nearly fell over laughing while Will and Caleb both tried to lunge for the four year old girl to hopefully get the key to the handcuffs, but being cuffed together made their movements clumsy and allow Frog Girl avoid them easily.

Frog Girl then headed for the bathroom, making Will realize what the young redhead was planning doing, which made the older redhead cry out, "Don't you dare do …"

Will's sentence was cut off when she heard the sound of the toilet being flushed and it did not take a genius to realize that the key to the handcuffs was probably long gone now.

"My work here is done. Hop! Hop! And away," Frog Girl stated and starting hopping towards Willow's room to tell her of the good news.

Meanwhile, Susan Vandom was still laughing so hard her sides hurt and the two bound adults were trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Mom, stop laughing and help us! We can't stay stuck like this!" Will called over to her mother, hoping the older woman would have an idea on how to get the toy handcuffs off without much trouble (or risk of injury).

"Why not? Is it still too early in your relationship to be that close?" Susan asked, with a hint of mischief in her smirk.

"Way too early! We only had the first date!" Caleb stated, making Will stare at Caleb for what he said.

"First date? I thought this was mainly calm Willow down?" Will asked and getting called to now look at her and reply with a slight blush, "Well…you never know…we could have more in the future. Besides, would it be so bad if we did?"

"Well…no…but that's beside the point!" Will shot back, blushing a bit as well, while Susan started heading for her room.

"Well, you two work that detail out, I'm heading for bed. Oh and Caleb…behave yourself tonight, if you pull a Matt on my daughter, I'll see it personally you become less of a man very quickly," Susan said casually, mostly joking but there was hint of a real warning in that sentence.

Will's face went beet red once again at this comment, while Caleb cried out in protest of having more integrity and control over himself than Matt Olsen.

The protests were of course, ignored, and Susan entered her room to get some sleep and left her daughter and potential new boyfriend to figure out their relationship and how to get out of Frog Girl's handcuffs.

Once the door to Susan's was closed, Caleb asked, "Got anything to pick a lock? If not, do we use the couch or your bed for tonight and hope we think of way out these in the morning?"

Will just let out a sigh and knew it was going to be a long night.

000

Meanwhile, Nerissa and Matt her were in a deserted construction yard where Nerissa planned on jump starting Matt's original Shagon powers of feeding on the hatred of others. This combined with the Heart of Earth, if they gained it, would make Shagon more than a match for the Guardians and anyone else who got in their way.

Nerissa had to go to more elaborate means than the first time she created Shagon, since she had the Heart of Meridian last time, but now had to use her own power for this transformation. This meant a more ritual-like process would be needed to maximize Nerissa's power and lessen the drain on her life force.

As Nerissa finished making the arcane circle around Matt, she noted the young man's growing impatience.

'Hmm…this could be a minor problem, but I'm sure the safe guards I'll be placing into Matt Olsen should keep in him in line should he start going against orders,' Nerissa thought, as she made the last design of the circle, which was done in her own blood.

The former Guardian was no fool; she had made sure she had the means to deal with Matt Olsen, no matter how much power he gained through World Hearts or hatred of others. When one made such a servant, only a magic user with no foresight would not have a few methods of control planned out in advance.

Of course, Nerissa took the liberty of forgetting to mention of these methods to Matt Olsen, since anyone could guess would never agree to have a leash placed on him.

"There, the last marks are in place and we can begin," Nerissa said as she completed the circle and stepped away to give her space for when she jumpstarted Matt's old Shagon form.

"It's about time!" Matt stated under his breath, but Nerissa still heard it. Of course, the former Guardian just ignored the comment since she knew she would have the means to put the young man in his place in a matter of moments.

"Quintessence!" Nerissa called out, blasting Matt and the arcane designs around him, and beginning Matt's rebirth into Shagon.

Matt let out cries of pain, another little detail she left out when she had prepared Matt for the change, but the pain quickly changed to feelings of empowerment, once his Shagon features began to return.

Matt's hair returned the Medusa-style locks he once had and the black wings and lizard-like tail sprouted from his body. The muscular form, golden mask, and clothing quickly followed, bringing the Angel of Malice back into the world once again.

"I missed this…though I could have gone without the little surprise you forgot to mention when I agreed to this," Shagon stated, referring to the painful part of the ritual.

"Must have slipped my mind," Nerissa replied in an innocent tone, which was meant to provoke Shagon so she could introduce the 'safe guards' that were put in place.

As Nerissa predicted, Shagon began to gather power for an eye blast, but was stopped by a massive surge of pain of which he never felt before. The pain was so intense; it brought even Matt in Shagon form to his knees.

Nerissa looked down at the crippled warrior and said, "I took the liberty of making sure you can't turn on me, hence why you are in pain right now. Should you ever try to harm me, this will be what you receive. Should you refuse to obey an order, I can trigger the same effect on a whim.

Of course if you remain loyal, this will not be an issue and you will have your revenge and more. Be sure to remember that, Dear Heart."

Nerissa could tell her words were making Shagon furious from how his body was tensed and refused to look at her even once the pain stopped, which was what she liked to see. She wanted her minion feeling this way in hopes of taking the anger and hatred he felt towards her and channel it towards the Guardians, seeing how they were the only ones he could attack at this point.

"Now get to your feet and let's get going. We have much planning to do and very little time to do it," Nerissa ordered, then opened a fold while Shagon got back to his feet. As they entered the fold, Shagon silently swore he would have revenge on Nerissa for her deceit, just as soon as a few Vandom females were dealt with.

'I don't know how I'll get the witch, but I will make she pays for this humiliation!' Matt/Shagon swore, but for the moment chose to save his energy for to deal with his first group of enemies, then plan on how to deal with the witch in front of him.

000

AN: And there you go, should hopefully not take as long to make another chapter. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
